X Men Origins: A Different Story
by Vesuvias
Summary: Formerly Misadventures of team x - A story with Team X from X-men Origins, MxM relations Logan/Victor/Wade...
1. Chapter 1

I saw X-men Origins-Wolverine and loved it (went 5 times, I has no life -_-) This isnt really that well thought out, just wanted to put some ideas out there. There will be more than one chapter and possibly some sex. My opinion: There needs to be more Yaoi and funnies with these characters!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The feral man sniffed at the air, taking in the scent of his prey. He moved further down the tree for a better view point.

A tall muscular man in a black sleeveless shirt walked along the path towards the camp. He stopped and listened as he heard a rustling off to the side. He sniffed at the air. Nothing. He passed it off as just the wind and continued on his way, unaware of the predator down wind of him.

The predator dropped lightly to the ground and extended his sharp claws to full length. A short run on all fours had him close behind his target. With a beastly growl he leapt and bore the prey face down to the ground.

"Dammit Victor!" Said James Howlett (a.k.a. Logan) as he lifted his face from the dirt, a scratch on his forehead quickly healing over. Victor Creed chuckled as he lay atop his little brother.

"Gotcha again Jimmy."

"Wont happen again, now get off!" Victor rolled off his brother and attempted to rise, but was tackled fiercely by Logan. The two beastly men grappled in the dirt, with Victor quickly gaining the upper hand. It was a scene that they had played out many times over the years of their long life together, with one difference, they now had an audience.

"Must be mating season." Remarked Wade Wilson. That brought a chuckle from the others, who had heard the commotion and come to check on the "beast brothers" as they were so affectionately called by the other members of team X. Both brothers immediately stopped what they were doing and got to their feet. Victor placed a glare of hatred over Wade.

"If it were you'd be the last to know." more laughs.

"Don't let us spoil your bonding moment." Said John Wraith. "Continue." Logan shoved him roughly as he walked past into the camp.

It was getting late and they had a long day tomorrow. Stryker had brought them here to Africa on a mission, something about locating a mine.

As the sun started to dip below the horizon, Fred Dukes started up a fire to cook their meal. Stryker had already retired to his tent for some quality time away from his rowdy band of mutants.

The group sat around the fire not worrying about security, for the ears and noses of Logan and Victor were enough.

Wade came out of his tent with two large bottles of whisky.

"How tha hell'd you get those past Stryker!?" John asked incredulously.

"Easily." Replied Wade. He sat down beside the teleporter, on one of the logs they were using as chairs, and handed him a bottle. John undid the cap and took a swig, then he handed the bottle over to Fred, who took an even larger swig. Wade passed his bottle over to Logan, who hesitated, then took it.

"I don't think Stryker would appreciate us getting drunk before a mission." He said as he took a small swallow.

"Ah what he doesn't know wont hurt."

"Anybody know what were doing here anyway." Logan asked.

"Locating a mine." Fred said in his usual few words way.

"Ya, but what for?"

"Jesus Jimmy just do the job and quit asking questions." Victor said as he took the bottle from his brother.

"Anyway, changing the subject, haven't heard much from the Hobbit." Wade said directing his attention to the young man sitting across from him "where you from anyway?" Chris Bradley looked up confused, he opened his mouth to speak but no more sound was emitted than an "Umm..."

"C'mon Wade leave the kid alone." John scolded.

"What Im just curious, he doesn't talk much."

"You talk too much." Victor put in. Victor and Wade began bickering back and forth. Glad to have the attention diverted from him, Bradley reached for the bottle of whisky and like Logan took only a small swallow.

An hour or so later saw Logan dizzy and Victor and Wade full out drunk.

"Hows about I give your pretty little nails a manicure." Wade was still taunting Victor about his claws.

"Love ta hear what comes outta your mouth when my pretty little nails rip your face off."

"Ooh, bag ladys angry. Aaah!" Wade ducked behind Dukes as Victor stumbled towards him growling menacingly. Logan grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms at his sides.

"Easy bro, I think you've had enough to drink."

"You don't tell me when I've had enough you..." Victor struggled against his brothers hold, they both lost their balance and fell to the ground.

"We gonna be out here a while, throw another log on the fire." John said to Dukes, who went over to Wade, took the log he was sitting on out from under him and tossed it on the fire.

"Just a hunk, a hunk of burnin wood." Wade started to sing loudly, butchering an Elvis Presley song.

"Aaaarrg!" A scream from the side.

"You're My bitch Jimmy! My bitch!" The company turned in time to see Victor dry humping Logan. There was an eruption of laughter, howls and wolf whistles. Further chaos ensued.

"What the hell is all that noise..." Everyone froze. Stryker paused at the scene in front of him. Victor on top of Logan, Wade with his fingers up Zero's nose, Zero trying to push him off, John and Dukes leaning on each other sniggering, and Bradley in the middle of it all looking quite petrified. Stryker turned back toward his tent and waved his hand at them. "Get to sleep, now." The camp was silent for a moment. Logan took the opportunity to deliver an elbow to Victors head. The feral man collapsed on top of him. Logan rolled him off, got up and started to haul his brother towards their tent.

"Wait wait wait!" Wade said excitedly. "This is the moment I've been waiting for, hold on." Wade stumbled into his tent, and a moment later stumbled back out with something in his hand.

"Wade." Said Logan, his tone heavy with warning. "Your drunk and your not thinking properly."

"Good, cus Id be too pussy to do this if I was."

"C'mon man it aint worth it." John said.

"Oh yes it is." The others watched in disbelief at what the drunken Wade was doing. About a half hour later they were in their tents, trying to get to sleep. And failing. Wade was still awake in the tent he was sharing with Bradley, giggling madly. He had tried to use a flashlight to make shadows but Bradley turned it off with his powers. A few hours later he finally passed out. The rest soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I bet you were expecting a manicure, sorry to disappoint (really). I don't know anything about military operations, once agin this is short and just for humor. Im really not good with the witty comments (sorry again). I took one or two ideas from the ps2 game and bent them around a bit. Anyway...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Victor awoke to an empty tent, with little memory of the night before. He had been drunk he supposed. He yawned and stretched. He hoped today would be a good day. Of coarse it would be a good day, he would get to kill people. Victor was in a good mood, (as good a mood as he could be in) until he looked down at his hands...

"WADE!" The angry shout rang through the camp, (and scared away some birds). Wade, already awake and out despite a hangover, dived into Strikers tent, having been reminded of what he'd done the night before.

"Get outta here Wade." Stryker griped.

"But sir, he's gonna kill me!" Wade whined as he ducked under a sleeping bag.

"Where is he!? Im gonna Kill him!" Victor growled furiously as he burst into the tent.

"No one is killing anyone." Stryker paused. "And why in gods name are your fingernails pink?" A giggle from under the sleeping bag. The night before Wade had taken a bottle of hot pink nail polish to a knocked out Victor, (and from the looks of it he hadn't done a very good job) this, he realized, was a very bad idea. But worth it. Stryker considered the situation for a moment, then said...

"Take it outside boys. Don't mess him up too badly." Victor bared his fangs, reached under the sleeping bag, grabbed Wade by the ankle and dragged him, kicking and screaming, out of the tent.

None of the group held any sympathy for him when Wade stumbled back out of the bushes, sporting a black eye and a good number of deep gashes. Victor, still fuming, sat down next to his brother and tried in vain to pick off the pink nail polish. The others tried desperately to hold back smirks and giggles for fear of receiving the same treatment as their obnoxious team mate.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen."Stryker said as he explained their mission. "Were going to split up into three teams. Bradley, John and I will be team one. Zero and Fred will be team two. Logan, Victor and Wade will be team three." Victor placed a look of annoyance over Stryker, Logan sighed and Wade clenched a fist and silently mouthed "_yess_". Stryker spread out a map and pointed to a circled area. "This is the general area we believe the mine to be located. There is military activity in and around this area. Be discreet. Kill anyone who gets in our way." Victor grinned at this. Logan was worried. Over the years he had watched his brother change, he wasn't kind by nature, but everyday he seemed to become more beast than man. "Keep radio contact. Five minutes to get organized then we move out."

The group gathered their weapons and amo. Exactly five minutes later Wade trotted over to Logan and Victor and gayly presented his newly pink painted nails.

"Look, now we match." Both brothers rolled their eyes. "Hey Logan, I should do yours, then we can call ourselves team pink." The brothers ignored him and started off in their assigned direction. "Hey wait for me."

After an hour and a half of walking the hot, muggy jungle air was starting to irritate them. And Wades constant complaining didn't help.

"Why am I the only one doing this?" Wade grunted as he hacked away at the bushes.

"Because you're the one with the swords." Logan replied. Victor came up beside him and grabbed his arm.

"You smell that?"

"Sorry." He turned a scowl over Wade. Logan sniffed at the air then nodded. After getting through the bush they came to a clearing, with several small structures and a few soldiers pacing around. Logan took out his radio and spoke into it.

"Sir, we've located what looks to be a small village, with a few soldiers." There was a crackling of static then a reply.

"Good work team three. Take out the soldiers and see what you can find out from the villagers." Victor grinned, exposing his fangs. Wade took the radio from Logan.

"Permission to change team name to team pink?" Victor grabbed the radio away from him.

"Permission to slaughter team mate?"

"Denied! Move out!" Victor didn't hesitate, he dropped the radio and bounded on all fours toward the village. Logan and Wade followed.

The soldiers pacing the village had their guard down, after all what had they to worry about out here other than rebellious villagers and wild animals. They were completely unprepared for what came next.

One soldier turned to see an animal, no, a man flying at him. he never got his gun up in time, being too distracted by the large pink claws. The animal man hit him full force and tore out his throat with those claws. Spurred on by the scent of blood and fear, Victor leapt at the other soldiers, tearing them to pieces. It was over in seconds, Logan and Wade never even got into the fight. A dark skinned man poked his head out of one of the small shelters to see what the noise was, and was instantly grabbed, hauled out and thrown to the ground by a large pink clawed hand. He tried to get to his feet but found a sword tip at his chest.

The swordsman stood over the frightened villager and spoke a series of words in the native tongue. Apparently the gift of languages came with the big mouth. The villager hurriedly spoke a string of words in reply then pointed into the jungle.

"Onward team pink!" Wade sheathed his swords and strode determinedly in the pointed direction.

"The mine is this way?"

"No, not exactly, but in this general direction, ya."

"You tryin to get us lost." Victor growled.

"Well if we do you can use your nose to find our way back, right."

"And leave you behind." Victor snarled. He started towards the man on the ground. "He knows where it is, I say we beat it outta him." He raised his hand to strike at the cowering man.

"Victor!" Logan stepped between them. "Don't even think about it." The two stood glaring at each other for a moment. Wade started a western showdown tune. They broke stares and headed off into the jungle.

They figured they were headed in the right direction. They came across more soldiers, whom were easily dispatched.

"Teams two and three what's your status?" Strykers voice crackled over the radio.

"I think were heading in the right direction, we've cut down more than a few soldiers." Logan replied.

"You mean I did." Victor interjected.

"Hey Im choppin em down just as fast as you."

"Your choppin down foliage ya idiot." Logan sighed as another bout of banter ensued between the two.

"Same story here, with the soldiers." came Zeros voice over the radio.

"Aaaaaagh!" Logan turned to see wade on his back pointing up into a tree above him, where a large snake hung from a low branch.

"What the hell was that!?" Logan had his finger on the button about to reply, Stryker heard the scream.

"Ah nothin, just wade fussin over a snake."

"Wade you afraid of snakes." Johns voice chuckled over the static.

"No. Maybe."

"Ill keep it in mind."

Victor laughed. He grabbed the snake out of the tree and started towards Wade.

"Don't come near me with that thing!" He shrieked.

"What, this." The beast grinned and took a step closer.

"Get it away! Kill it!" Victor shrugged. He brought the snake up to his mouth and tore the head off with his teeth.

"Eeeew! Remind me not to kiss you."

"Try it an Ill bite your head off."


	3. Chapter 3

I got a bit lazy with this one, Im also not good with the action thing. Did someone mention Logan on the bottom of this threesome XD Just a random thought, Voltaire's song 'Dunce' really fits Wade's character, check it out. By the way, did anyone get the Hobbit reference in the first chapter?

///////////////////////////////////////////

"No way!"

"What you afraid of heights to?" Team three stood on the edge of a cliff next to a frail looking rope bridge.

"No, Im just afraid of falling from them." Wade remarked as he took a step back. Victor grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly steered him toward the bridge. He gripped the side posts and refused to go any further.

"Get on the damn bridge or Ill throw ya over."

"The faster you get across the sooner you'll be safe." Said Logan frustrated. Wade took a tentative step onto the bridge and jerked back when it swayed. "Just don't look down."

"Too late." There was a roaring waterfall not far away and a long drop to the churning waters below. Victor shoved him along from behind.

"See this aint so bad." Wade scowled over his shoulder at the grinning beast. They were halfway across the bridge. Victor started to rock the bridge slowly from side to side. Wade grabbed the ropes and yelled.

"Stop that!" Victor laughed at the frightened swordsman and rocked the bridge more violently.

"Victor stop that! Its ok Wade just don't look down!" Wade pitched over the side. Logan reacted fast jumping past his brother and over the bridge, holding the side rope with one hand and grabbing Wade's ankle just in time with the other.

"Im lookin down Logan! Im lookin down!"

Victor helped his brother haul Wade back onto the bridge. Wade clambered onto Logan's back and hung on for dear life. Logan turned to his grinning brother and growled sternly.

"Don't do that again!" They managed to get across the bridge without further incident. Once on the other side there was a short struggle to pry the irritation from Logan's back.

Victor sniffed out a trail that led them to a fenced off area, with a tin roofed building and several large crates outside, military supplies maybe. Though the place reeked of soldiers there was no one in sight. Victor easily climbed over the fence, followed by a slightly slower Logan and Wade.

"Aww! Thers no one here to kill. Oh well."

"Somthin doesn't seem right." Logan noticed his brother tense, he sensed it to. "Get down!" Logan tackled Wade to the ground and instantly a hail of machine gun fire rained over them. An ambush, the soldiers had appeared on the roof of the building.

Wade stood up, in a flash he drew his swords and deflected the bullets with lightning fast movements. Logan grunted in pain as he was hit multiple times, the wounds healing over just as fast. Victor ignored the bullets and climbed the side of the building to get at the soldiers. One soldier jumped off the roof to get away from the beast and was met by the other. Logan drove his bone claws through the soldiers chest.

Once the ordeal was over they continued on a clear path. They met with no other soldiers until they came to a cave entrance guarded by two. The entrance was dark and there was a track leading inside. Logan took out his radio to contact Stryker.

"Team three here, I believe we've located the mine."

"Good work, what's your position?"

"Doggy style." Ignoring the swordsman Logan relayed the location of the mine to Stryker, who ordered the others to converge there.

"Go in ahead and see what you can find, we'll meet up shortly." Logan went in first followed closely by Victor and Wade. Once away from the light of the entrance it was so dark they couldn't see their hand in front of their faces. Logan felt the ground under his feet begin to slope.

"Careful, thers a steep incline here." He said as he fumbled around in his pocket for his flashlight. At that moment Wade's foot caught on the track and he stumbled forward, slamming into Victor, who crashed into Logan, the momentum sending them tumbling head over heels down the slope. Logan landed hard on his back when he finally got to the bottom. Victor came next landing sprawled on top of his brother. And finally Wade in an afore mentioned position atop Victor. Leaving the three men awkwardly stacked on top on one another.

"Good thing there was something soft here to break my fall." He gave the surface under his hand a squeeze. "Who's butt is this anyway?" A growl from below answered. "Oops!" They hurriedly got to their feet. Logan, feeling a bit crushed from having two men on top of him, took a moment to catch his breath and wait for a few of his broken ribs to heal.

"I cant see shit!" Victor complained.

"Hows this?" Wade clicked on his flashlight, held it under his chin and attempted a scary face.

"Worse." Another flashlight clicked on.

"Come on, I think I heard something down this way." Logan led them down a passageway to the right. The noise he had heard became clear as voices.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is short, my thinking process has slowed down considerably. Any ideas for the next part are welcome.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I don't like this." Logan said warily. When they had reached the spot where the voices had come from they found it vacated. The soldiers had run off. Victor was sniffing around trying to catch their scent. There were two tunnels in this room. Finally the feral had come to the conclusion that they had gone off in different directions.

"I vote left." Said Wade.

"We should split up." Said Victor, always eager for a hunt.

"No. We should stick together, we could be walking into another trap." Victor pouted. "We go left. This way looks like it leads deeper into the mine." Logan led them off to the left.

Meanwhile:

The other two teams had met up and were passing through the fenced off area team three had previously gone through.

"Yeah, Victors been through here." John Wraith remarked as he looked at the torn bodies hanging over the roof of the structure. They followed the path that led to the mine and cautiously entered, without bothering to get out their flashlights first.

"Ouch! That's my foot." Zero's voice.

"Sorry Dave." Answered Fred.

"Take out your flashlights." Stryker said. They fumbled around in the dark, a moment later several flashlights clicked on. "Careful, its steep here." They started down the steep hill. Bradley, still looking for his light, tripped and stumbled forwards into Dukes. Luckily Fred's huge stable frame held him in place. Fred turned around to look at Bradley.

"Watch it." still walking, backwards, his heel caught on the rail and he suddenly found himself falling. Bradley instinctively reached out to grab him, before he realized he couldn't possibly stop the much larger man. He caught hold of Fred's flailing arm and was dragged along for the ride.

Zero looked over his shoulder to see the huge back of Fred falling towards him, almost in slow motion. He reacted fast, grabbing Stryker and pulling him to the side.

"Shit!" Wraith teleported to the top of the slope, narrowly avoiding being hit as Dukes and Bradley went tumbling down the hill. They landed hard at the bottom with a pronounced _crunch_. John teleported to the bottom beside Dukes.

"Where'd Bradley go?"

"Uh oh." Fred got to his feet. Bradley lay on his back underneath him looking broken.

"Shit man, you ok?" Bradley let out a little squeak. Stryker and Zero arrived at the scene. Zero immediately knelt down and began poking at the injured man, extracting more squeaks and groans of pain.

"He has a few broken ribs, don't think he'll be able to walk."

"Fred, you squashed him you can carry him." Said Stryker. "Everyone watch your footing." Without a word of complaint Fred bent down and gently picked up the groaning Bradley.

When they reached the spot where team three had recently been they took the tunnel to the right. The tunnel seemed to head uphill, but it twisted around and headed downwards. They continued on for some time without encountering any military resistance.

Meanwhile:

Like the other team, team three had not encountered any soldiers. This was beginning to worry them, even Wade kept silent as they walked along the twisting tunnel. There were a few tunnels branching off from this one which all led to dead ends. Victor was on all fours, ahead of Logan and Wade, sniffing around. He suddenly stopped and listened. He ran back to the other two.

"I heard voices a ways up ahead, Im going to go check it out." He bounded away before Logan could complain. Further along the tunnel branched off leading further down. The tunnel they were currently on led around, probably back where they came from. He heard the voices again up ahead and continued on. He tensed as he drew closer, but relaxed when the familiar scent of his team mates wafted through the tunnel. Victor grinned to himself, displaying his sharp canines to the darkness. Now was a chance to have some fun with his unsuspecting team mates.


	5. Chapter 5

I have nothing to say...-_-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Did you hear that?" John Wraith whirled around, shining his flashlight around the tunnel behind them.

"What is it." Stryker asked.

"Dunno, I heard somethin."

"Probably nothin...Whoa!." Dukes, who was still carrying Bradley bridal style, threw his arms in the air, startled by a sudden pain in his backside. Bradley hit the ceiling with a yelp of pain and surprise and came down with a crash.

"What is it." Stryker asked again frantic.

"Think somethin bite me on the ass." from the floor Bradley groaned. "Sorry man." Dukes bent to pick him up again.

Zero had his hand on his gun, alert and ready for action. He didn't expect the sudden sneak attack from the side as a large black shape barreled into him, knocking him into Stryker. He was up again in an instant, guns drawn.

"What the hell was that?" a black shadow passed behind Wraith. Zero fired a bullet, and missed.

"Jeez man, watch where you pointin that thing." Suddenly Stryker had his feet knocked out from under him. He jumped to his feet faster than any of them had ever seen the man move before. The team got in a circle formation so they could see from all sides. Stryker moved more into the center.

"Alright, nobody move, it must be some kind of animal." From his angle Bradley thought he saw a familiar shape disappear down the tunnel, he decided he best keep it to himself.

Meanwhile:

Victor chuckled to himself as he ran on all fours down the tunnel. He met up with Logan and Wade running towards him.

"What happened, we heard shouts and gunfire."

"Well he did, I didnt, I think he was just hearing things."

"That's because you were talking." Logan turned his attention from Wade to his brother.

"I dindnt hear nothin." The way he was smiling told Logan otherwise, but he decided not to press it and go find out for himself.

"See I said you were hearing things."

Soon enough they saw flashlights up ahead and the scent of their team mates reached Logan's nostrils.

"Hey Logan, you guys see any animals around here?" John asked.

"You mean besides him." Wade pointed a finger in Victors face, he quickly drew back his hand as the feral snapped at it.

"We haven't seen anything so far, we're on the trail of two soldiers." Logan replied.

"Well we just had a run in with some kinda animal." Logan turned to his brother and raised a brow, the elder just shrugged.

"What happened to Bradley."

"Oh, Fred squashed him, took a tumble down that little hill at the entrance." Logan winced at the memory of his own bottoming experience.

"Damn." Wade said. "Lucky he's not splattered." Logan turned to Stryker.

"There's another tunnel back that way." He nodded his head behind him.

"Ok Team lets move, Logan lead the way." Stryker ordered.

"Whoo! Team X is back together." Wade gave Zero a hip check then started to sing. "Aint no stoppin us now, were on the move!"

"Shut up Wade!"


	6. Chapter 6

The battle scene is short I know (well these guys are the best at what they do right?) I have no idea what type of gun Wraith has in the movie but it looks cool and assault rifles are lethal, well, most guns are. Its 1:00am and Im tired (cant sleep after watching the Grudge.) Damn I could sure use someone to talk to... Anybody else craving a cheeseburger?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"There it is gentlemen." Stryker breathed. Wade whistled.

"That's some rock." Team X found themselves in a lighted cavern, staring at giant lump of glittering rock. While walking down the passage that led to this chamber Logan and Victor had picked up the presence of soldiers, a lot of soldiers, though none were in sight they knew they were close by. They stood warily eyeing the few dark side passages in the chamber. Stryker took out a notebook and began to jot things down excitedly.

As soon as the first bullet ricocheted off the rock mass in front of them it became apparent they had walked into a trap. The room sprang into motion.

Wade jumped in front of Stryker as a hail of machine gun fire rained down. Soldiers came pouring out of the side tunnels. The swordsman deflected the bullets with ease, twirling his twin katanas before him. Zero stood beside Stryker firing off critical shots. Bradley managed to get on his feet, he stood, supported by Dukes, struggling with his gun. Wraith teleported behind a group of stunned soldiers and let loose with his assault rifle.

Logan drove his bone claws into the nearest soldiers chest, snarling fiercely he withdrew them and turned to face his next opponent. He caught the soldier in the stomach with his left hand and twisted. Another came at him from his right side. He slashed across with his right arm, leaving deep bloody lines on the soldiers face.

A group of soldiers, at least fifteen strong, all converged on the feral man, machine guns giving off a seemingly endless stream of fire. The others, too preoccupied in their own battles, did not move to his aid, and justified that with the knowledge that the feral would live.

Logan went down on his hands and knees under the relentless fire, bullets ripping into him faster than he could heal. He ground his teeth against the pain and struggled to remain conscious as more than a few shots burned into his skull.

On the other side of the room Victor finished his kill and looked around. He saw his brother on his hands and knees, clearly in pain, amidst a group of the soldiers. Even though he knew they couldn't die, that the wounds would heal, seeing his brother down and hurt under enemy fire threw Victor into a rage.

A ground shaking roar echoed around the cavern. And for a moment everything froze. All in the room turned to see a raging Victor, charging on all fours toward the enemies that had pinned his beloved brother. The moment of silence quickly passed as the enemy soldiers redirected their fire at the enraged, pink clawed, beast flying towards them. His rage a shield against the stinging bullets, the beast leapt onto the nearest victim, slashing his throat with wicked talons, Then leaped away to maul another.

Logan groaned from the ground as the bullets wormed their way out of his flesh and the wounds healed. He made to get to his feet, ready for some payback. His heart sank as he looked to his brother. He had heard the roar, but only now realized what it meant. Victor's big brother complex had kicked in. Or maybe it was just pure blood lust. The two had seen many battles together. Logan would never forget the day he had first been shot. They had never put their healing factor to the test of gunfire before. Victor had savagely torn apart all in his path, friend and foe alike, to get to him. But never before had the animal Victor was becoming been so evident.

Victor was jumping from one enemy to the next, slashing and growling. His pink painted claws now stained red with blood. When Victor clamped his jaws around a mans throat and tore it out, Logan jumped to his feet and put himself between the older feral and his next victim, punching the soldier in the gut and extending his claws as he did so. That was the last enemy, it was over. The walls and floor of the cavern spattered with blood.

Logan looked around to see that the others were ok. They were all staring back at him, at Victor, uneasily. Victor stood there, panting and covered in blood. He looked at his little brother.

"You ok Jimmy?"

"Yeah. You?" Victor nodded and grinned.

"Well, that was fun." Wade spouted his usual after battle commentary. "All this fighting has made me hungry, I could really go for a cheeseburger right now." Victor began to lick the blood from his claws, ignoring the disturbed looks from the others.

"Alright team, lets get back to camp." Stryker said finally. "Logan, Victor, you lead ahead and watch for more soldiers. We don't wand to fall into anymore traps."

"Damn right." said John.

As the team started moving Logan noticed Wade was limping. Normally he wouldn't care, it was Wade, but he figured he had to set some sort of example for his wild brother.

"You all right bud?" He asked.

"Aww, you do care." Wade replied, blushing. Logan found it weird how he could blush on cue. "Ya, Im good. Went right through the meat. Hurts like a bitch though. Any chance of a ride?" Wade put on a sweet face and batted his eyelashes. Logan looked around for a way out. Fred was already carrying Bradley, and John and Zero wouldn't take on the burden if they were paid. He looked to his brother, then back to Wade.

"I carried you once today already." He said with a tone of finality. Wade pouted.

"Fine then. Vicky will carry me." The older feral's eyes narrowed dangerously as Wade jumped onto his back. Logan patted his brother on the shoulder as he strode past. Victor gave a resigned shrug and decide to make the ride as bumpy as possible.


	7. LoganXVictor Optional read

WARNING: This chapter contains incest, sex between Logan and Victor, albeit short and not very descriptive (and a little off character). Because I like it. If you don't, this is an optional read, nothing important will be missed if you don't read it (and if it'll ruin the story for you I encourage you not to read it) keep an open mind, these two love each other. Think of it this way, male lions hump each other to express dominance.

I always find I have more energy on full moon nights. This brings to mind a memory, of running naked down the middle of the road at night screaming "Im Free" at the top of our lungs.*sigh* Those were good times... (seriously that's a true story)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight..." Wade let loose with a song as soon as the beast brothers disappeared into their tent. Logan and Victor chuckled. The rest of the team retired to their tents soon after.

It was a warm night. Stars dotted the clear sky above surrounding a bright full moon. All around them was alive with the night sounds of the jungle. Victor and Logan lay on their backs naked, both restless and lost in their own thoughts. Despite being so far from their birthplace in the north the brothers felt strangely at home. Of course they did, the jungle was wild, like them.

Logan's thoughts strayed back over the years. To warm summer nights in the wilderness, when he and Victor where young. Just two wild boys under the stars. Free. Then thoughts of now. How much they had changed.

Victor's thoughts were around the same place. He longed for it to be just the two of them again, in the wild. The thought of leaving the team right then and there passed his mind, but was immediately dismissed. Jimmy loved being more or less a part of society, and Victor loved the killing.

Something nagged at the brothers. Something that told them to make the best of this rare night in the wild.

Logan sat up and looked over at his brother, both thinking the same thing. The two ferals stepped out into the night air, not bothering to dress. The others were asleep in their tents. They could hear the deep snoring of Fred Dukes above the others. The Elder Feral stretched. Logan looked over his brothers thick muscled body, highlighted by a sheen of sweat glistening in the moonlight. Victor did the same.

Suddenly struck by a playful erg, Victor stepped forward and prodded the younger feral in the chest.

"Your it." He purred. Before he could draw his hand away Logan slapped him on the arm and took off into the jungle. Victor started off on all fours in quick pursuit.

Logan sprinted through the trees as fast as his legs would carry him. He seemed, to himself, to be faster than ever. The night seemed to give off energy. For the first time in years he felt a sense of true freedom. He knew Victor felt the same. He glanced over his shoulder to see the elder feral jumping from tree to tree like a tiger, and caught the flash of a fanged grin. He willed himself faster, dodging under branches and leaping over rocks.

Logan knew what his brother would do once he caught him, (and he knew he would be caught) he could smell his arousal close behind, not that he was any less exited. The thrill of the chase making them both hard.

Victor was spurred on faster by the scent of his prey's arousal. Logan swerved to avoid a large rock in his path, Victor ran up it and leaped off from the peak. He crashed into his brother and took them both to the ground, sliding several feet in the dirt.

The two beasts snarled and growled, bit and clawed at each other, fighting for dominance. Their mouths crashed together in a vicious kiss, Victor's fangs cutting into Logan's lips and tongue. Their sweaty naked bodies tangled together, covered in blood and dirt.

Victor slashed his claws deep across Logan's chest drawing a howl of pain. Using the moment of distraction Victor flipped Logan over and in one strong thrust shoved his hard member to the hilt in his brothers backside, growling in pleasure at the tightness surrounding him. Logan hissed at the sudden pain of the intrusion. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Victor started to move. Thrusting in and out, slowly, then turning into a faster, harder pace. Logan slammed his hips back in time with Victors thrusts. He put a hand under him to stroke his own dripping length. Both ferals snarled and growled in pleasure.

They came at the same time, with a primal roar to the night. Victor pulled out and rolled off onto the ground. They lay there panting, looking up through the trees to the starry sky. This wasn't their first time, and likely not their last. But at that moment it felt like their best time. A perfect night neither had any words for.

As soon as the bugs started to bite at them, the two wild brothers stalked off into the trees to find a stream to bathe in. Contented that they had made the most of this rare night in the jungle.


	8. Chapter 7

This is about where they would have attacked the villagers and Logan left, but I skipped over that because its no fun (he's staying on the team weather you like it or not). I came across an argument that "ferals" (plural) is not a word, it's only feral (being a classification), if you can use it in a proper sentence it becomes a word, so if it wasn't a word before it is now!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Logan awoke to a curious, wet sensation on the back of his ear. At about the same time he realized what it was, a still sleeping (and purring) Victor snuggled up to him licking his ear, a flash went off in the tent.

"What the..." Logan jumped to his feet, jarring his brother awake in the process. He turned to face the beaming Wade Wilson, who was standing in the entrance holding a disposable camera.

"Aww! That was so cute." The two feral mutants stood glaring angrily at the swordsman.

"What just happened?" Asked Victor, oblivious to the situation, but none too happy at waking to find the mischievous Wade in his tent with a camera. Logan thought about telling him what he'd been caught doing, but realized that might provoke some unnecessary violence. He settled for the edited version.

"He took a picture of us." Eyes locked on Wade, Logan took a step forward. "Alright, give me the camera and no one has to get hurt." Wade grinned.

"No!" He stuck out his tongue and ducked out of the tent as Logan lunged. He wasn't about to go after him naked, So the two ferals quickly dressed and stepped out into the humid morning air of the jungle. They weren't surprised to find Wade nowhere in sight.

Victor began to sniff the air, trying to catch the scent of his prey. A whistle from the trees told them his location. They bolted off in the direction of the whistle. But when they got there the swordsman had disappeared. Despite the bullet hole in his leg Wade was still a slippery little bastard. Another whistle led them further into the jungle. After about three repeats of this, they finally caught sight of their elusive prey, hopping from branch to branch in the trees above them.

Victor easily climbed the tree and had Wade backing away.

"Wade don't be a fool, just give us the camera." Logan said from just below them. Victor was struck with an idea.

"Wade." He said slowly. "Don't move. There's a huge snake behind you." Wade did move. He spun around and let out a yelp as pain shot through his injured leg. He lost his balance and fell from the branch, into Logan's waiting arms. Victor chuckled and jumped to land on his feet beside them.

"Ooh, feeling me up honey." Wade said as Logan began to do a thorough search of the man's clothes.

"You wish. He hasn't got it on him." Victor put his face inches from Wade's and growled.

"Where is it! Or do we have to tear up everything you own to find it!"

"Whoa! morning breath." Wade choked. "You'll never find it."

"Wanna bet."

"Yes actually. Fifty bucks says you wont find it." He was slapped (twice) on the back of the head, and dragged back to camp where they proceeded to search Wade and Bradley's tent. Bradley stood outside eating breakfast with the others as Curses flew from the open flap of the tent, along with most of Wade's belongings.

"Ha told you, you wouldn't find it. You owe me fifty bucks." Victor stormed out of the tent and up to Bradley.

"Do you know where he hid it!?" Bradley shrank away from the larger man and shook his head. A hand strayed a pocket. He was already suffering from several broken ribs, he didnt need anymore.

"Chill out man. None of us know where he put it." Said John. Stryker came out of his tent then and ordered them to pack up. They had a few miles trek to where they parked the helicopter. The team finished their meal and started to pack up their things, take down their tents and roll it all into a neat little package that could be carried on their backs.

Inside their tent Bradley reached into a pocket, pulled out the camera and handed it to Wade.

"Thanks Brad. I owe you." Wade said, taking the camera and stowing it in his pack.

"Just don't ever ask me to do something suicidal for you again." Bradley replied. Once they were packed the team started out. Dukes carried Bradley pack as well as his own. Bradley was having enough trouble walking with his broken ribs.

"How bout a ride, my leg is still killing me." Wade tried the wounded soldier act on Logan. Who refused to comply.

"You didnt seem to have much trouble earlier. I've got enough to carry. Bug Victor."

"That was then this is now." Wade replied stubbornly. "And after yesterday Im never asking your brother for a ride again." Wade touched a bruising spot on his forehead. The day before (when he had received his injury) he had asked Victor to carry him. The feral had taken off on all fours through the jungle. He received plenty of scratches from the foliage, and despite his tight grip he was knocked clean off when his head smashed off a low hanging branch.

Wade ended up walking and carrying his heavy pack, muttering all the way about how they cared more about Bradley than him (and that was true). The team were relieved when they reached the helicopter, eager to get back to base and shower the dirt and sweat from their bodies.

"Well that was a fun camping trip." nobody responded to Wades comment, as Bradley started up the helicopter. They were soon on their way back to base, and Logan to air sickness.


	9. Chapter 8

This may be a little out of character but I felt like writing it. I have no idea where their base is located or what kind of car Zero drives. I sorta skimped on the details, Im getting bored.

I don't know exactly how Furbies act, I never had one, always wanted one though...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The mutants of Team X were sitting around the base, bored shitless. It had been about three weeks since their last mission in Africa. Wraith and Bradley didnt really mind. Zero kept himself busy with target practice. Dukes was happy as long as he had a dirty magazine and some junk food. But Victor was in a right bad mood. He was restless and eager to get back into the killing. He and Logan had gotten into several violent fights with each other over the past week.

Logan had to agree with his brother for once, he was so bored he could kill someone. they were all eager to get back into the action. Especially since Wade was combating the lack of excitement by being extra annoying.

"Ten little monkeys jumpin on the bed..." Wade sang as he jumped (on his knees, so as not to hit his head off the ceiling) making the bedsprings creek loudly. "One fell off and bumped his head..." Logan entered the room then. "Hi Jimmy." Wade greeted cheerily, and he continued singing.

"Only Victors allowed to call me that!" He said sternly. "And John says to keep it down." When Wade didnt stop Logan strode over and put his hands on the bouncing mans shoulders, the bouncing stopped. But the singing continued. He put a hand over Wades mouth. "Shut up!" A slimy tongue was applied to the hand. "Ugh!" He retracted his hand and the singing immediately started up again.

"Five little monkeys Jumpin on the bed..." Wade brushed off Logan's other hand and began bouncing again. The feral, becoming angry, attempted to tackle him. And succeeded in bashing his skull off the headboard. "One fell off and bumped his head..."

"Get the hell out of my room!" A shout came from the doorway, where Victor stood fuming. To avoid another fight Logan used this moment of distraction to grab Wade by the collar and drag him out into the hall.

"Ow! Hey! You don't have to be so rough!" Wade complained.

"Cant you ever behave bud?"

"No. Its so boring around here."

"Not much we can do about that."

"I know, how bout we go to the mall!" Logan thought for a moment, and decided that wasn't a bad idea. And if Wade was going to go to the mall someone needed to look after him.

"We haven't got a vehicle."

"We can borrow Zero's car." They had reached Wade's room, he dashed inside to grab his swords and strap them across his back, then, leaving his door open, down the hall to Zero's room. Logan made to follow, but something on the dresser caught his eye. He stepped inside. His face reddened with fury as he recognized what it was. In a fancy picture frame was the photo Wade had taken in Africa, when he had caught the brothers asleep, with Victor licking his ear like a dog. He picked it up and took the picture out of the frame, made to tear it up, stared at it for a moment, then folded it and placed it in his pocket.

***

"Pretty Please." The swordsman batted his eyelashes sweetly at the gunman.

"No!" Zero replied with finality. "We should stay here in case Stryker has another mission for us. And there's no way in hell I would ever let _you_ use my car." He turned away from the irritation and went back to cleaning his guns. Wade put his arms around the man from behind.

"Please please please please please..." He repeated in rapid succession.

"No! Get off me or Ill shoot you in the balls!" Wade took this as a serious threat, and having obtained what he wanted hurried out of the room. Logan was walking down the hall towards him. He skipped cheerfully up to the feral, grinning madly, and held up a set of keys.

"Did he give you those?" Logan asked, suspicious.

"Of coarse." He lied. Logan grabbed the keys out of Wade's hand and started down the hall. Hearing the jingling of keys Victor poked his head out of his room.

"Where are you going?" The mall Logan replied without stopping. The older feral followed them. Great, another annoyance to look after. After stopping by the lounge, where Wade invited John and Fred along, the five of them got into Zero's car. There was a short struggle for the front passenger seat between Victor and Wade. Wade lost. He sat in the back pouting and saying "are we there yet" for most of the ride, until he was silenced by Fred's huge hand over his face.

Meanwhile back at base:

Bradley was wandering around, wondering where everyone had gone. He bumped into Zero, who had only just realized Wade had pickpocketed his keys.

"Hey, do you know where everyone went?" Bradley asked him. Zero pushed past him and went to check on his car. Sure enough it was gone. They'd stolen his car and fucked off.

"Im going to shoot them all." Bradley was no less pissed. They had either left him behind on purpose, or they'd forgotten him altogether, likely the latter. He sighed. "Wanna do some target practice?" Zero asked him.

"Sure."

Meanwhile at the mall:

The group of mutants had split up. Wraith had gone to a store that sold cowboy boots. Fred had gone off somewhere, likely the food court. The beast brothers, and Wade Wilson, where wandering around a clothing store. Victor had picked out a long black coat and was trying it on.

"What do you think?"

"Nice." Logan replied, uninterested. He looked around. "Where's Wade?"

"Thought you were supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Shit! C'mon we gotta find him, before he blows something up."

"You go ahead." Logan was reluctant to leave his brother alone around people, but decided he was a lot more responsible than Wade.

"Fine, just don't kill anyone." Victor smirked at that.

Logan met up with Dukes on his search for the MIA mercenary. The big man was standing outside a store, flipping through a sports illustrated magazine and sipping a slurpee.

"You seen Wade?"

"Yeah, he went by here a while ago." The big man replied, not taking his eyes off the image of a bikini clad woman with big jugs. John was walking over to them.

"Hey check these out." He said holding up a shoe box, he took off the lid to reveal a nice looking pair of boots, almost identical to his other ones. "These on for half price. You should get yourself a pair."

"Ya maybe. Have you seen Wade?"

"Don't worry about him, I saw him go into the toy store. He'll probably be there a while." John convinced Logan to go try on a pair of boots, and while he was at it he purchased a brown leather jacket. They completely forgot about Wade. Until Logan turned around and a pink furry thing with long ears and big eyes was shoved in his face.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a furby, isn't it cute." Wade said, and the furby began to wiggle its ears and warble in an unrecognizable dialect.

"No. Why the hell did you buy that?"

"I didnt." Logan raised a brow and waited for him to elaborate. "It was sitting outside the door along with a bunch of other toys."

"You stole it." Logan spotted a woman behind the swordsman, talking to a security guard, she was pointing their way.

***

After trying on several coats Victor finally decided on one, the first one he had picked out, and carefully removed the electronic tag with his nails. He put on the coat and on his way out picked up a pair of black pants, forgetting to remove the tag. As soon as he stepped out the alarm went off.

"Ah shit!" At that moment Wade ran up to him, with Logan the others and a security guard in pursiut.

"Hide me! There gonna make me give it back."

"Grab him." Logan shouted to his brother. Then took notice of the alarm, and several security guards coming up behind Victor. He resisted the urge to just stand there and face palm.

"Ill get the car started." Logan handed John the keys and he teleported to the parking lot. The rest of them sprinted out of the mall.

"I call shotgun!" Wade shouted when the car was in sight. He managed to occupy the front seat for all of ten seconds before Victor threw him out.

***

Zero heard the door of the base slam and went to confront the car thieves.

"Hi Zero, thanks for letting us borrow your car." Wade said as soon as he saw the gunman. Zero fingered his gun, a furious look on his face. Logan tossed him the keys and offered an apologetic look. He went to go inspect the damage. Wade sat on the couch in the lounge, talking to his furby.

"Your so cute, yes you are." The toy gurgled happily back at him.

"Man that thing is creepy." John said.

"No its not!" The furby's ears drooped and it made an unhappy noise. "There there, he didnt mean it."

"If you don't stop talking to that thing Im gonna break it." A threat from Victor.

'_I love you_!' The furby said enthusiastically. Its first word of English.

"But it loves you." All eyes in the room turned menacing stares his way. "Fine Ill turn it off." He flicked the switch on the bottom of the toy to off position, and set it on the table. It started to cry.

"C'mon man turn the damn thing off." John waved his hand at it in annoyance.

"I did." Wade said puzzled. He picked it up then flicked the switch on, then off again. It started to wiggle its ears and laugh. "Ok that's just freaky."

"Take the batteries out." Logan suggested.

"I need a screw driver."

"I got a better idea." Victor grabbed the furby out of Wade's hands and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. The bottom cracked open and the batteries flew out. The Furby landed back in the middle of the floor. It was now making screeching noises, as well as a deep laughter, and sounding quite demonic. Wade let out a girly scream and booted it. It shattered a window on its way out of the house, still laughing.

"Good job." Victor smirked.

Zero entered the room followed by William Stryker. Stryker held up the furby, now with a smoking bullet hole between its eyes.

"Who does this belong to?" He said with his usual smile that held no mirth.

"Careful sir, its possessed!" Wade said, hiding behind Logan. Stryker looked at the broken window.

"That's coming out of your pay."

***

From the next room Bradley was silently laughing to himself. That'll teach them to forget _him_. Vengeance was sweet.


	10. Chapter 9

WARNING: This chapter contains minor gay sexual contact (pretty much at the end) its _really _short and not much, but if you like that sort of thing it puts a nice picture in your head. (The sexual contact at the end comes from a joke I came across on one of my random internet voyages) I don't know how a ski lodge is laid out exactly as I've never been to one. I used Ice man because it made sense to have an Ice mutant in a cold place and I needed the lodge scenario for the joke. Was lazy with this chapter, things seem to move along too quickly, what the hell, its 1am...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Its fucking freezing out here!" Wade complained through chattering teeth. Team X were far north in Canada, on a mountain. They were on a mission to capture a mutant who had certain powers concerning ice. And he was apparently enjoying a nice holiday at a ski lodge.

Logan and Victor didnt mind the cold, having grown up in the wilds of the north, and were somewhat happy to be home, and happy to be hunting. Logan had his doubts about the mission as usual, but Stryker had told them this mutant was a threat to society, which was what he always told them.

"How are you not cold?"

"We're used to it." Victor answered. "Any sign of him?"

"No." Logan was getting frustrated. They had been walking for over four hours, the day was half gone and they hadn't so much as heard the ice mutants name.

"Why don't we go skiing?" Wade suggested. "I mean, we are at a ski lodge."

"Because having fun is against Strykers orders." Victor replied, scanning the white expanse of snow covered mountain before them. "And you'd probably start an avalanche."

"Would not." Wade pouted. "And if this guy is anywhere he's over there, skiing." He pointed to a slope across the way, where a group of people were sliding down, weaving around obstacles.

"He's got a point." Logan put in. "It is what people come here for."

"Do you even know how to ski Wade?"

"Uh, no. but it doesn't look that hard."

Wade rented a pair of skis with Logan's money and went over to the bunny hill. While Wade was practicing, Bradley and Dukes wandered over.

"Hey. What's Wade doing?" Bradley asked as he eyed Wade amongst a bunch of children on the small hill.

"Attempting to ski." Logan answered. "Where's John and Zero?"

"Over there skiing." He pointed to a larger slope. "Any sign of the ice man?"

"Nope."

"Im ready for something bigger, this is easy." Wade said.

"You can race Zero and John down that hill." Logan pointed over. "And try not to hurt yourself."

"Yes daddy." The feral rolled his eyes.

"Lets gamble with this, fifty bucks on Zero." Said Victor.

"You ever Skied before Wade?" Zero asked when he slid over to them.

"No." Wade shrugged. "But its easy. All you gotta do is keep your balance right. Im good with balance."

"Yeah, so am I." They stood side by side at the top of the slope, each wearing a determined expression.

"Hold on, Im in on this to." John joined in and stood beside Zero. They took off when Bradley shouted go. Zero took the lead from the start, he had some experience with the sport. He grinned to himself, confident he would win. The grin was quickly replaced by surprise, then a scowl as the swordsman sped past him. The gunman hunched low in a position for greater speed, but couldn't catch up.

"Im gonna win! Im gonna win!" Wade muttered to himself, then shouted "hey!" As John teleported a few meters in front of him. "That's cheating!"

"Yeah baby! Take that!" Arms raised John sped past the finish line, then teleported back to the top, while a scowling Zero and a smiling Wade took the lift.

Back at the top the beast brothers argued over who had won.

"He won. Give me the money."

"He cheated!"

"He still crossed the finish line first." Logan retorted.

"Wade won." Victor snapped back, just to spite his brother, and shoved the fifty dollar bill into Bradley's hand. Wade bounced over to them beaming.

"Ha! did you see that, I beat Zero!"

"I demand a rematch." Zero smiled. "On that hill." He pointed over to a very large slope, dotted with trees and rocks and what looked like a lot of loose snow in places. There were no people on it.

"Your on! Lets go!" Wade answered without hesitation. The whole group boarded the lift and headed up. Once there they took note of a large sign: WARNING! SKI AT YOUR OWN RISK! Logan pointed out that this was a bad idea, but no one listened.

"Alright if Zero wins I get my fifty bucks back." Victor growled at Bradley, who looked like he'd just give it back anyway. John decided to sit this one out and stood with the rest as Bradley shouted "go!" once again, and once again Zero took the lead. They swerved around trees and rocks, Wade nearly clipping one. Zero swerved close to Wade and bumped him, attempting to throw the man off balance. Wade bumped him back. As the two opponents struggled to throw each other off balance, neither noticed they were speeding toward a large rock ramp. Instead of going around it, they went over it, Wade shouting "woo hoo!" at the top of his lungs.

Back at the top of the slope Logan face palmed and shook his head saying "I told you this was a bad idea." As a slab of snow dislodged beneath the two opponents and began to chase them down the mountain, gathering more as it went. Victor smirked.

"I told you he'd start an avalanche."

Both Wade and Zero glanced behind them at the rumbling sound. Eyes widened with startled cries when they saw the pile of snow chasing them. They lost balance as the rushing snow caught up with them and tumbled head over heels the rest of the way down. Zero got caught on a tree, Wade rolled to the bottom.

"Does this mean I keep the Fifty?" Bradley asked.

[Later]

"Ouch!" Wade hissed as the nurse applied a wet cloth to one of his wounds. He was sitting in a chair in the medical room. Zero had left earlier with only a few minor scrapes.

A young man walked in then, he had a cut on the side of his face. He walked over and addressed the nurse.

"Can I get a bandage for this?" He looked at Wade and said "you look banged up. what happened?"

"I started an avalanche."

"That was you? I hit a tree watching that." he pointed to the cut on his face. "I don't usually have accidents." There was something about this guy.

"I just started out." Wade said.

"Well that explains it. That's a pretty big slope to start on. I've been skiing for a long time, been an expert from the start, I do skating to. I have kind of a natural connection with snow and ice." That was it, this was the guy they were looking for. He matched the description. The man offered his hand and Wade shook it.

"Im Bobby Drake." Yep, definitely the guy.

"Wade Wilson." He glanced over at the nurse who was tending to a man with a broken arm. He couldn't take him down in here. "Hey, maybe you could give me a few pointers, since you're an expert." He suggested.

"I could. I gotta meet some friends now, you gonna be here a while, we could do it tomorrow." They set up a time and place for the next day before Bobby left and Wade's cell phone rang. It was Stryker. He barked out orders to meet the rest of the team outside.

***

"Right. Now that were all here we need to come up with a plan." Stryker was saying as Wade joined them. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking at the swordsman's bandages and noting the gunman had a few as well.

"Avalanche."

"Anyway, I've found out what room our mutant is staying in, we need to..."

"Umm sir..." Wade interrupted. "I've met him."

"And you let him get away?" Stryker asked incredulously.

"There were people in the room." He shrugged. "He went to meet some friends."

"Did you follow him?"

"No." Before Stryker could berate him further he added "Im meeting him for skiing lessons tomorrow." He proceeded to tell them when and where.

"Good work wade." Wade beamed like a praised puppy and everyone was sure that if he had a tail it would be wagging. Stryker led them over to the meeting place to formulate a plan of attack.

***

Later that night the team retired to their rooms (after Fred had eaten almost all the food in the restaurant). They hadn't planned on staying over night and didnt have reservations, as a result the lodge was short on rooms. And of course Wade ended up sharing with the beast brothers.

"Why is it always him?" Victor whined to his brother when Wade had gone in to the shower. "Why couldn't it be Bradley, he's quieter." The younger feral shrugged.

"Stryker says we work well together."

"Bull shit." Victor stretched out lazily on the rooms only bed. "Feels like we're babysitting a ten year old." Logan chuckled.

"C'mon, you can handle it. Took care of me for years."

"You pretty much took care of yourself." Victor snorted. Logan decided to change the subject to one that had been nagging at him all day.

"So how is this guy dangerous?" The older feral rolled his eyes. "I mean, what's he done anyway?"

"Its not what he has done Jimmy, its what he can do." Victor replied, irritated by his brothers inability to just accept things. Logan was tired of hearing his brother make excuses for what they were doing.

"And what exactly can he do?" Logan growled the question angrily. Victor growled back and grabbed his brother to throw him onto the bed and climb atop him.

"We'll find out tomorrow wont we. Stop worrying about it Jimmy. We got a good thing going here. Just let it go." He leaned down to nuzzle at his brothers neck. Logan lay still for a moment, then with a fierce growl flipped their positions, almost falling off the edge of the bed. He straddled Victor's hips and bent to nuzzle him in the same way.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came Wade's voice from the bathroom doorway. Logan rolled off his brother to the other side of the bed.

"No!" Both ferals answered simultaneously.

"Good cus Im tired." He strode over and flopped down on his back between them. They lay staring at the ceiling for some time before Wade spoke. "Is someone gonna get the light?" Victor reached over and flicked the switch.

[WARNING! Sexual contact read at your own risk]

It was about midnight when Logan became aware of the sensation in his groin. The tightness moving up and down his length in slow strokes, sending a burning pleasure shuddering through his body. Then he became aware of a noise, a deep pleasant rumbling that vibrated though the bed. As he became more aware he recognized the sound as Victor purring. Was his brother pleasuring him? Now was definitely not the time, not with Wade in bed with them. But it felt so good. He lay there a moment feeling the hand tight around his member, then decided it best not to continue. He opened his eyes and sat up slightly to tell his brother to fuck off. But Victor was still on the other side of the bed his eyes closed, still asleep. He looked down at Wade's form, he appeared to be asleep. His eyes traveled down the swordsman's arm to the hand in his boxers, then the other arm, hand in Victor's boxers, pumping both their cocks at the same time, same rhythm. It was clear Wade didnt know what he was doing. Logan had half a mind to just let the pleasure continue, but decided against it. He reached over and slapped his brother. The hands fell away as Victor jolted awake, stirring Wade in the process.

"The hell..." Victor started. He looked down at the obvious bulge in his boxers, then at his brothers, then down at Wade who yawned loudly.

"What ya wake me up for. I was havin an _exiting_ dream." He drawled sleepily. Logan's eyebrows rose.

"What sort of dream?"

"I was skiing." Both ferals looked at each other, and started to laugh.


	11. Chapter 10

Its short, just to finish up the last chapter, Done in a hurry.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They were in their positions. Bradley and Fred were standing by the ski lift. Zero and John skiing on the slope. Logan hiding off to the side at the bottom and Victor in a tree in the middle of the slope. Stryker was a safe distance away.

Wade stood at the top of the slope, skis on, swords strapped to his back mostly hidden by a bulky winter coat, eagerly awaiting his skiing lessons. It was already 10 past 9, their quarry was late. But at that moment Bobby Drake came bouncing over carrying his skis.

"Hey man. Sorry Im late, slept in. Partying late last night"

"S'ok, woulda done the same but my lover insists on getting up early." Wade commented.

"Oh, you're here with your girlfriend."

"Ya. Im pretty tired from last night to. She likes it rough, an she's got wicked claws. Actually they look nice painted pink."

"Love to meet her." Bobby laughed.

"Oh you will. But I warn you, she's one vicious kitty!" Wade smirked. Bobby proceeded to lecture Wade on the basics of skiing, after which they raced down the slope a few times. After the fourth time Zero passed them, looked at Wade, and drew a finger across his throat, a silent 'hurry the fuck up and take him down,' All too soon really, Wade was having fun.

"What was that guy about?" Bobby asked on the lift.

"Dunno. Never met him before but he hates me for some reason. Been giving me dirty looks all morning. Probably jealous of the way I look." They both laughed. They got off the ski lift and walked past Bradley and Dukes, who were pretending to have a conversation.

"Those guys have been standing there for a while."

"I know. Weird." Wade shrugged. He spotted Zero coming up behind the ice mutant. "So. Am I good at this or what." He spread out his arms in attempt to keep the focus on him.

"Ya, you are actually." He turned at the moment Zero was drew his gun, his eyes went wide. When he turned back to wade the mercenary had his swords in hand.

"Sorry." Wade apologized, and he truly was, he was starting to like this kid. "Nothing personal, just doing my job." John teleported beside Bobby holding up his gun. Then the ice mutant turned to ice, skin going solid, cold and blue. He delivered a heavy punch to the teleporter's gut and spun away, heading fast down the slope. Zero fired a shot, aiming to injure a leg, but the bullet just glanced off the solid ice.

The three men started off in fast pursuit down the slope, coming in from he sides, forcing the ice mutant toward the tree in the center. As he passed under it Victor dropped from his perch, taking the mutant to the ground. Solid ice met claws just as hard and very sharp, leaving shallow scratch marks in the icy skin.

Bobby heaved the other mutant off and rolled to his feet, grabbing a ski pole and striking the feral hard over the head, then put the poles to the snow as hard as he could. But the three others were already ahead of him. He swerved wide to avoid them, Victor snapping at his heels. Victor leaped at the ice mutant. Missed. And face planted in the deep snow at the bottom.

Bobby let out a startled cry as Logan came running over with a flying tackle, pinning him to the ground, then hauling him to his feet.

"Let me go! What do you want from me!?" Bobby protested.

"Apparently you're a menace to society." Logan answered.

"But I haven't done anything!" This felt wrong to Logan, but he dismissed the emotion as he had done countless times before.

"Nice tackle Jimmy." Victor said, walking over as he shook the snow from his hair. Wade slid over and put his arm around Victor's shoulders, noting the scratch marks on bobby's cheek.

"This is my girlfriend, Victoria. told you she had wicked claws." He grinned. Victor didnt even turn his head to glare menacingly, just brought his fist up to connect with Wade's face.


	12. Chapter 11

- I used a line from the movie in this chapter, for lack of anything better or worse. Dragula is an awesome club song, and it does seem to suit Victor's character. Was tempted to have Victor poll dance XD Keep away is the most annoying game ever and there's actually a funny story behind the "Stupid Potato." On another note that has nothing to do with this, I passed by a spot where Ryan Renolds sat outside a joke shop in Massachusetts (not that I really care). And apparently the definition of cologne is scented toilet water. -_-

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wade sat in the comfortable arm chair, watching cartoons. Logan was sprawled lazily on the couch, a beer in one hand, looking at the cheerful images on the tv screen with disinterest. Victor strolled into the room.

"Wade! get the fuck out of my chair before I sit on you." Wade bounced up and landed on the couch beside Logan, leaving the remote on the arm of the chair. Victor sat down and started fishing through the channels.

"Hey!" The expected protest from Wade. "I was watching that!"

"Not anymore your not." As usual, over five hundred channels and nothing to watch. He settled for an old western movie.

"I wanna watch cartoons!" Wade folded his arms over his chest and pouted, looking like a pissed off ten year old girl.

"Too bad." Victor said, uncaring.

"Why don't you go chase a mouse or something, you lazy cat, instead of being a couch potato!" Victor looked over at the swordsman and arched a brow in amusement.

"Take your own advice. And Im not even on the couch."

"Whatever bag lady nails." Wade huffed.

"Shut the fuck up ass wipe!" Victor chucked the remote and it struck Wade hard on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Wade rubbed the growing bump. "You stupid potato!" Then picked up the discarded remote. " Hey, thanks!" He switched the tv back to cartoons.

"Oh no you don't!" Victor pounced. Wade jumped up, remote in hand, playing keep away. All the while Logan was doing his best to ignore them, staring blankly at the tv and drinking his beer. Bradley came in and sat down in the vacated arm chair.

"You watching that." He asked. Logan answered with a placid "No" seeing the remote in the middle of a potentially dangerous situation, Bradley changed the channel with his powers. Soon the rest of the team where sitting in the lounge watching the discovery channel. All but two. Victor was still chasing Wade around the base.

"Listen up team!" The tv went off and everyone turned their attention to Stryker as he entered the room. Wade came running into the room, skidding to a stop in front of the man. Victor slammed into the swordsman from behind and he fell froward into worship position at Stryker's feet. A chorus of barely suppressed laughter went about the room. Stryker cleared his throat and continued. "Were going clubbing." This was followed by an immediate "Yesss!" from Wade. Everyone else looked unimpressed. "Were going after a very dangerous mutant." He continued. Of coarse. Always going after a dangerous mutant these days. "The mutant goes by the name of Remy Le Beau." A few snorts accompanied the mention of this strange name. "His powers involve charging certain items with explosive energy..." He went on to give a description and an incomplete plan of action, They wouldn't know how things would play out until they got there, And the strict order to avoid civilian casualties.

***

Wraith teleported behind the bouncer guarding the back door, slamming him over the head with the butt of his gun. They hid the unconscious body in the trash and slipped into the club unnoticed. It was crowded inside, particularly the dance floor, which was all flashing lights and pounding music. The bar was at the other end of the room from the dance floor, there were tables crammed with people. A few tables along the sides had pole dancers.

"All right, he's in here somewhere. Spread out and blend in. Signal when you've found him." Stryker ordered. He and Zero stayed off to the side.

"Will do boss." Wade saluted and moved into the middle of the dance floor. The song 'Holla back Girl' was playing. He started to mimic the club dance done by most females. Stryker face palmed and shook his head.

"I said blend in not take the spotlight."

The rest of the team moved off into the crowd. Victor and Logan went among the many tables, looking for any sign of the mutant. When they reached the bar Logan ordered two beers. Victor took one and turned from the bar to look over the room.

"I hate places like this." Victor grumbled.

"Well lets find this guy and get out of here." Logan replied, no less unhappy. They finished the beers and wandered back across the room. Wade bounced over to them.

"Hey, come dance with me."

"No. Any sign of him?" Logan asked.

"No. But he's a gambler right. He's probably over at one of the tables." He grabbed Victor's arm and tried to pull him further onto the dance floor. "C'mon Vicky dance with me. This song suits you." (It was 'Dragula')

"I don't dance." Victor wrenched his arm away.

"C'mon Vicky, bump and grind. You know you want to." Wade started to rub up against him. Before Victors claws could connect with something vital Logan Pulled Wade away and toward an empty table on the side (with a pole but no dancer). They sat down and a waitress wandered over to them, wearing a skimpy outfit.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in an annoyingly sweet girly voice.

"Two beers." Victor said, even though he'd already had one.

"Hey! were not supposed to be drinking on the job." Wade said. He was up on the table now.

"Your not. We don't get drunk as easily. And get the fuck down from there you'll draw attention to us."

"But I love this song!" Wade began to twirl around the pole to the club version of 'What Is Love.' Logan reached up and yanked him back down into his seat. The waitress came back with the beer.

"Anything else?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at the three attractive men.

"Ya. Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Remy Le Beau?" Wade said, batting his lashes back at her. He winced as he felt Victor's claws on his leg. Logan glared at him.

"Ya, I do. Sweet kid. He's over there." She pointed over to a table where several people were gathered playing poker. "He's the one in the purple hat." She smiled at them and walked away. Logan took a small walkie talkie out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. He motioned for Victor and Wade to stay off to either side in case the mutant tried to run. Then he stood up and walked over to the table.

The mutants features had been obscured by the purple bowler hat so they had passed by him a few times without noticing. The man was performing some incredible card tricks, making the cards fly about and arc up from one hand to the other. Logan tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to regard him.

"Are you Remy Le Beau." Logan asked, though he already knew he was. He matched the description, a young handsome man.

"Do I owe you money?" The mutant asked in a Cajun accent.

"No."

"Then Remy Le Beau I am." He tipped his hat politely then asked "what can I do for you sir?"

"Just a talk." Logan replied, trying not to sound threatening. But a large gruff stranger who knew his name and wanted to _talk_ sent up a red flag in Remy's brain. He put a wary hand on the staff at his side.

"Can it wait mon ami?"

"Fraid not. How bout we take this outside." The young man stood up, apologized to his audience and followed the stranger outside. He took notice of two figures following them on the side. But it wasn't until they stepped out the back door when Remy's fears where confirmed.

Stryker stood behind Zero who had his gun trained on the Cajun. Bradley and Dukes where on either side of them, guns also pointed his way. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two figures, Victor and Wade, guarding the back door.

"Mr Le Beau." Stryker addressed him. "You will come with us quietly. We don't want anyone to get hurt." He looked at Logan. "Take his staff." Logan took the staff as Remy held it out to him, seemingly admitting defeat. But the sneaky Cajun had a few tricks up his sleeve, (literally). As soon as Zero put his gun away he snuck his hand, unnoticed, into his pocket, and pulled out a small coin. His eyes flared red as he charged the coin with energy. He tossed the coin at the gunman, it hit him in the chest, the force of the blast throwing him backwards down the alley. With lightning speed the Cajun grabbed his staff out Logan's lax grip and started to run. He sent a charge through the staff and banged it on the ground, using the force to flip over Dukes and Bradley who had moved to block him, and kept running.

"After him!" Stryker shouted. Logan was immediately in pursuit. Victor sped past him a moment later on all fours, following the strong scent of the Cajun's cologne. He caught up with him in an alley on the other side of the street. The feral mutant pounced on the Cajun, the staff flying from his hand and landing just out of reach. Remy rolled onto his back and a large fist connected with the pavement beside his head. Before he could get up Victor was on him, pinning him to the ground. Remy noticed a pair of dog tags on a chain around the feral's neck. If he could just reach up and explode them. A hand grabbed his writs in a crushing grip and a fist connected solidly with the side of his head this time. The hand was then on his throat, squeezing him into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was someone yelling as the dog tags in his vision , but out of reach, began to blur.


	13. Chapter 12

I might do some really serious chapters sometime, but it wont be the next one... well... it might be... Wraith is not in this one, where is he? Don't know don't care. Weird Al's parody song 'Elmo's got a gun' you can change the names to fit any group. Its impossible for Wade to stop making noise, duck tape doesn't work he still hums, on the next car ride he'll be tied to a chair strapped to the roof. 0_o

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Team X were engaged in a shootout with a gang of mutants. Wade deflected bullets while Zero and the others picked off targets as they popped up from whatever shelter they were behind. They were in a junk yard with lots of places to hide. Logan and Victor were sniffing out some of the hiding mutants, looking for one in particular.

They found their quarry when two mutants jumped out from behind an old rusted car frame, one skinny and blond, moving with incredible speed. The other, a larger more muscular man, held a see through red dome in front of him like a shield generated from one of his large hands. Victor carelessly decided to test the strength of that shield, charged the mutant, and was thrown backwards with equal force. Logan tried to attack from behind but was suddenly hit hard with a piece of pipe. The speed mutant was gone before the bone claws even came close.

The shielded mutant had backed into a more defensive position, with his back to the car frame and the two snarling ferals in front. The shield deflected the force of their blows back at them. Whenever they got too close the shield was rammed forward and they were thrown away.

"He's over here." Bradley called to the others when he spotted the mutant they were after as he saw the beast brothers engaged with a shielded mutant. The form was a blur of movement as it zig zagged around them, delivering hardly damaging blows with the pipe.

"Well do something about it." Wade called over his shoulder. Just then the mutant spotted him and came over fast, the pipe hitting him hard on his shoulder. Bradley wasn't used to these kind of battles, he was just there to turn on the lights. He couldn't do much, but he could use his gun. The mutant came to a stop in front of Victor, who was too busy to notice, and grinned devilishly. Bradley raised his gun and grinned back at him.

"Lets see if your faster than a bullet." And apparently he was. As soon as the gun was fired he sped out of the way.

Victor gave a yelp of surprise and pain, his hand immediately shot to his left ass cheek where a bullet had just entered. He rounded with a snarl and his furious gaze fell upon the nearest person holding a gun his way.

Bradley stood there holding up the gun, petrified. He thought he might faint, or explode, from the force of Victor's glare. A glare that always promised pain. Off to the side it was clear that Wade had witnessed the whole thing. He stood there pointing with a sword and laughing hysterically. The speed mutant stood beside him, also pointing and laughing as if with a friend. Without stopping the laughter, and with a lightening quick movement, Wade swung his sword around. Not fast enough as the speed mutant was suddenly not there.

Once the friendly fire wound had closed Victor went back to the task at hand. He would deal with Bradley later. The two ferals came in close. Victor went around to the mutants left side and braced himself as the shield was swung around and he was thrown away. Before the shield could come back his way Logan drove his bone claws through the mutants back. The shield flickered out of existence. Victor came in again and slashed out its throat.

"Come on speedy." Wade said. His right arm hung limply at his side, still loosely clutching his sword, hit hard by the pipe. The speed mutant came in at him, confident in his ability. But as he predictably went for the other, uninjured arm, he slashed across low with his right (it had been a feigned injury). A satisfied smile spread on his face as he felt the blade connect. The mutant fell away clutching at his bloody leg, The edge of a blade pressed against his neck.

"You should have just run, you could've been in china by now."

[In the car on the way back to base]

Wade giggled uncontrollably as he sat on Fred's lap (there were only three seats in the back of Zero's car, speedy was in the trunk). Zero was at the wheel, Logan in the passenger seat. Bradley wished he was sitting anywhere else but where he sat now, between Fred and Victor, who still looked pissed. It got worse as Wade started to sing.

"Bradley's got a gun...Bradley's got a gun." The cheerful voice began. "Victor's on the run. Stryker's dialin' 911"

"Wade. Shut up." Victor growled, which only made the singing louder.

"What made Bradley snap, was he tired of Victor's crap?" There was another 'shut up Wade' from Victor. Bradley shrank down in the seat. "They say when Bradley was arrested they found Logan headless in the trash." A 'shut up Wade' from Logan. I hear that Zero's really runnin now that Bradley's got a gun." one from zero. "Team X is never gonna be the same." there was a short pause. "Bradley's got a gun. Bradley's got a gun. Fred's head has come undone." The last part was muffled as Fred clamped a huge hand over Wade's face.


	14. Chapter 13

Short chapter that may foreshadow trouble. I love manly snuggling don't you XD Wrote this while freezing my ass off at an art show and being interrupted every few minutes by "OMG! That's Awesome!" 0.o nice to know people like my work tho. In my personal experience with cats I've had an ass in my face at least face 80% of the time. Regarding the end of this chapter Wade either gets his own ass kicked to hell and back, or something more interesting (what could be more interesting than violence?) Ill leave it to your imagination, and please someone write about it! -_-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Logan lay on his bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed. The rest of the team were gone somewhere. Victor and Wade had been called away by Stryker and he had been ordered to stay behind, phrased as 'take the day off and relax.' He briefly wondered why, but decided it didnt concern him. But thinking about it now, it involved his brother, and whatever concerned Victor concerned him. And if he wasn't supposed to know about it, it couldn't be anything good.

A door slammed and Wade's annoying voice followed. Victor's familiar smell reached his nose wafting in from the hall. A moment later the older feral walked in and shut the door behind him. He crossed the short expanse to the bed and crawled onto his brother. As he settled his full weight onto the younger feral, Logan didnt move from his relaxed position.

Seeing no reaction forthcoming from his brother, Victor buried his face beside Logan's neck and closed his own eyes. They stayed like that for many minutes. Neither noticed the door quietly open, or the click and flash of a camera. They did notice when Wade snuggled up beside them on the bed.

"Aww. Isn't this cute." Victor rolled off his brother and onto Wade, who's next protest was muffled as his face was firmly pressed into the mattress.

"Where have you two been?" Logan finally asked. He had took notice of some familiar scents on both men. Scents from other mutants they had captured. He knew Victor knew he could smell them. There was no blood, that was a good sign.

"With stryker." Victor shrugged, stating what his brother already knew.

"Doing what?" Logan asked with a tone impatience.

"Does it matter?" Logan grabbed Victor by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard against the headboard.

"Tell me!"

"Hey! No need to get nasty!" Wade said lifting his head from the mattress, which now had a nice imprint. "We were at this place Stryker likes to call 'the island,' mostly because it is an island. Anyway, that's where their keeping the mutants we captured."

"Their keeping them prisoner?"

"It's a really nice prison." Wade added as Victor gave him a murderous look. Logan sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rested his chin on his folded hands as he adopted a deep thinking posture. He had never put much thought into what they would do with the captured mutants. Surely none of them deserved to be in prison. If it was just a prison why should he care. But clearly Stryker and his brother didnt want him to know about it. He thought again that whatever they were doing couldn't be good.

Victor crawled over and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder, putting his ass in Wade's face in the process.

"You know, cats seem to always have their ass in you face for some reason. Like, what do you want me to do with that?"

"Surprise me." Victor threw casually over his shoulder, then turned back to nuzzle his brothers neck. "Don't worry about it Jimmy." He purred softly. Logan brushed him off.

"I want to see this place." Victor gave a resigned sigh.

"Alright. I could convince Stryker to let you come next time." He was going to find out about it sooner or later. Perhaps his little brother just didnt like being left out.

Logan wasn't really sure he wanted to see it. Perhaps it was better to be left in the dark. He dismissed the thought stubbornly. No. He had to see what he was a part of.

Logan left the room leaving a disappointed Victor staring after him. Then Victor became aware of a pair of hands squeezing his ass. He looked back at Wade's grinning face.

"Still want me to surprise you?"


	15. Chapter 14

-Nothing much happening here, but its important to the plot. Actually there is no plot Im making this up as I go along, har har. My bf referred to me as a big fluffy bear one can poke for amusement, (that's were the bear part came from. Actually most of the witty remarks come from my conversations.) I've had 'Born to be wild' stuck in my head for a few days now, and I've yet to come across someone who doesn't know the words...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It hadn't taken much to convince Stryker to let Logan in on the island secret. Victor just growled his assurance to the colonel that his brother was trustworthy, and a week later they were in Logan's truck on their way to the island.

"Would you stop that!" Logan snapped at Wade, who was sitting between the brothers, flipping through the radio channels. "Just find a station and leave it!"

"But there's nothing good on!"

"Then turn it off!"

"Silence is boring!"

"Correction, silence is golden!" Victor leaned over and turned the radio off. Wade sulked for about three minutes before he found another way to amuse himself.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Both brothers answered simultaneously.

"Are we there yet?"

"Why did we have to bring this idiot!? I cant stand being in the same room with him for one minute, never mind three hours in a car." Victor griped.

"You didnt have to come Victor." Logan pointed out.

"Aww, but I like having Vicky around." Wade chimed in, putting his head on Victor's shoulder. "Its like having a big fluffy bear that you can cuddle, or poke for amusement." He poked Victor on the shoulder drawing an irritated growl, and a slap on the head when he did it again.

After five minutes of playing the silent game Wade was bored again, so he turned the radio back on. 'Born to be wild' started playing.

"Yes! Finally some good music! C'mon sing with me. You cant tell me you don't know the words, everyone in the world knows the words to this song." They couldn't deny it. It was a good song.

Moments later they had the volume cranked, windows down, heads banging, screaming out the lyrics of 'Born to be wild.' They received many odd looks from people passing them on the highway, and nearly caused several accidents.

"Man, that is a good song!" Logan remarked when it was over.

"Yup, we should get the Cd." Wade squirmed a bit in his seat. "We need to stop at a urination station."

Victor and Wade were asleep by the time they rolled onto the island, (Wade was drooling on Victor's coat.) The three mile piece of land was crowded with ominous looking warehouses. Guards patrolled around a few of the buildings. It didnt look like the sort of place where they would be keeping dangerous mutants. Logan already didnt like it.

***

Kayla Silverfox stood in the lab next to Stryker, while a group of scientists were looking over her sister.

"It is truly a beautiful mutation." Stryker said, referring to her sister's diamond skin. Kayla just stood there, face impassive. Stryker continued to talk. "There's a man coming here today, Im sure I've told you. James Logan."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, dreading the answer. If he was anything like the beast who had captured her sister, she wanted nothing to do with him. But she didnt have much choice in the matter. Stryker smiled at her, a smile she was starting to really hate.

"I want you to get to know him."


	16. Chapter 15

Hmm... this hasn't been much about team x has it? Debating changing the title, the team will probably break up soon. There will be no Logan/Kayla (cus hetero relations don't do it for me) I smell a less than pleasant double date coming up.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Logan strolled through the empty corridors on his own. He noted how clean the place was, how empty. Wade had said this was a prison. A 'nice' prison. Yet he saw no prisoners. Just the occasional guard patrolling the halls. He wondered where Victor and Wade had gone off to.

{Where Wade had gone off to}

In another building on the other side of the island, Wade stood at attention in a lab, in front of Stryker. Victor had gone off to torment the prisoners. Stryker had ordered them to take Logan to a different building. He didnt need to know what they did here. Stryker knew Logan would never be a part of it if he knew. The others of the team knew about the island, but not about the experiments they were conducting on the prisoners.

"This is very important Wilson!" Stryker was saying. "I want you to take Logan to a bar in the city where someone will meet him. Do not tell him, or Victor, any of this! Understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Wade said with a salute.

"Good boy!" Wade beamed like a praised puppy. Stryker resisted the urge to pat him on the head. "Ill send Victor on an errand. You find Logan and get going, you need to be there for four o'clock."

"Hey Vicky!" Wade said as he passed the feral in the hallway. "Strykers got a job for you. While your at that, Im gonna take your sweet baby brother on a date."

Victor snorted in comment and walked past him into the lab. Stryker was reading over a report on a boy named Scott Summers. He looked up as the feral entered and smiled, his usual cold, scheming smile.

{Later at the bar}

Kayla recognized him as soon as they walked in. She knew it was him, James Logan, by his gruff appearance, just like his beastly brother, they even had the same facial hair. And he was with the Merc Stryker described. She watched as they sat down at the bar, Logan ordered a beer. After a few moments, when the other man had moved away to the restroom, she moved from her shadowed spot by the wall and over to the vacated seat at the bar. She likewise ordered a beer.

"Hi." She said, turning to him with a bright smile.

"Hey." Logan replied flatly, giving her only a slight glance.

"Nothing like a cold beer after a hard days work." She continued, trying to make conversation.

"Ya." Logan snorted. He took a drink from his bottle, showing the woman no interest.

"Im a school teacher. What do you do?"

"Military stuff." It was clear they weren't going to get anywhere with short questions and answers in this atmosphere. She put her hand lightly on his arm.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Logan finally turned to regard the dark haired woman. She wasn't bad looking. Something in his mind told him to immediately say yes. Another part said no. part of no's reasoning was that Victor would disapprove. "C'mon, there's a good restaurant down the street." another twinge in his mind telling him to go. This time he threw all caution about his brother to the wind. After all they'd had their fair share of women In their lifetime, and if this broad was looking for a good time, he'd give it to her.

"My names Kayla Silverfox." She said, smiling as they stood up and headed for the door.

"Im Logan."

Wade came out of the restroom to find his companion nowhere in sight. He exited the bar and noted that the truck was still parked outside. At least he wasn't left there without a ride and Logan couldn't have gone far. He began to skip merrily down the street. Then he spotted the feral. He was sitting in a booth by the window of a less than fancy restaurant, with a dark haired woman. They were both smiling, seeming to be having a good conversation.

Logan glanced at the window and saw Wade. The man was staring up at him with teary eyes, like a betrayed lover. The blind was promptly yanked down over the window.

{several hours later at base}

"How was the mission?" Wade asked cheerily when he found Victor in the kitchen.

"Easy." Victor replied. He considered chasing down children to be a waste of his talents, even if they did have laser eyes. But the thrill of the chase and the scent of fear wafting from his prey did put him in a good mood. "Where's Jimmy?"

"I left him in town." Wade said, folding his arms and putting on an angry expression. "Our first and last date! Its over between us I tell you!" Victor rolled his eyes. "Get this, I go off to the ladies room, and while Im gone he hooks up with some chick!" Victor's good mood was instantly gone. "And suddenly Im on the outside lookin in. So I stole his truck and came back here. What do you think of that?!"

Victor didnt know what to think of it. Was Wade telling the truth? He decided not to worry about it, his brother probably just picked up some whore for the night, it wasn't that unusual.

"Hey! We should go on a date!" Wade suggested.


	17. Chapter 16

Wow, Im really draggin this out, well more is better, right? The first member of the team leaves, so much for team x, maybe they'll all get together for a beer sometime. Should have called this the never ending story, but that's already taken, (it's a good movie you should see it) so far there is no end in sight. Feel free to drop me a request for any funnies you wanna see happen... :)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Logan sat on the leather couch watching the news. On the screen was the image of a highschool which looked like someone had taken a very large laser cutter to it. He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was wandering to the woman he had left only hours ago. The conversation they had at the restaurant had lifted his spirits. It felt good to have a normal conversation with someone. She had gotten him to relax and open up somehow, something he rarely did, even with Victor. They hadn't slept together, but she had asked to see him again, so they had set a date.

Victor came in then and sat down beside him. Logan knew his brother could smell the female on him.

"So. How was she?" Victor asked, looking for confirmation that it was just a casual fuck.

"I didnt sleep with her." Logan replied.

"She ditch you?"

"No, were going out tomorrow." Victor wasn't pleased by this. They had never seen a woman more than once and only for a short time. Neither said anything more about it.

Wade listened thoughtfully from the kitchen. He felt a little guilty for not telling Logan that Stryker had sent the woman. He knew Stryker had some sort of evil plan in mind, as usual. He needed to find some way to foil that plan, without jeopardizing his job. It wasn't going to be easy to drive away Logan's new girlfriend, she was a woman on a mission. But as it was said, the one thing Wade Wilson did best, other than his job, was drive people away. With a devious plan forming in his mind he skipped off to find Bradley, and stubbed his toe on a large box by the kitchen door.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Wade glared angrily down at the box. "Who the fuck put this here?!" He noticed the cowboy hat on top of the box as John walked in. "You should watch were you put your stuff, someone could trip."

"What's going on?" Logan went over to the fridge for a beer. He looked at John, and to the box containing most of his belongings. "Going somewhere?"

"I cant do this anymore man." John said shaking his head. "Im leaving the team."

"Why?" Logan asked, not really surprised. He knew John would leave eventually, eventually they all would. But John was too much of a nice guy for the stuff they did.

"I just cant do it. Were hunting our own kind. There's a special place in hell for the things we do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, were not doin the world no good by lockin up innocent kids. They need help, not a cage." Logan wanted to ask him what he knew about the island, but Wade interrupted before the question could come out.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Im thinkin Im gonna get my own place in the city, maybe open up a boxing ring or somethin."

"Cool! Miss havin my own place. Just me. Gets kinda lonely but you got less to worry about, like food, laundry, who left the toilet seat up, who's pubic hair is on the soap..." Wade's list of worries could go on, but John led Logan away to his room, where he continued packing another box. Victor's voice was heard from the kitchen, following a loud _Whack!_

"Son of a bitch! Who the fuck put this here?!"

"Just between you an me, you might wanna put a leash on your brother." Logan looked at John, confused. "You catch that thing about the school on the news?" Logan nodded as he remembered the damaged school. "That was Victor's doing, bringin in some kid for Stryker." So that was where Victor went that day.

"What do you know about the island?"

"Probably no more than you do."

_Whack!_ "Son of a bitch!"

"I better go move that box before Fred kicks it."


	18. Chapter 17

I have changed the title because it makes more sense.

Another character leaves. Kayla tells the Wolverine story, you all know it so I don't have to explain right!? Im not particularly happy with this chapter, it drags on then gets too fast, but its all I could come up with. The price of popcorn and drinks at movie theaters in outrageous! I hope Wade has some brilliant conniving plan in mind, because I don't ...-_-

* * *

After about an hour of prodding, Wade had finally gotten Logan to tell him where he was meeting Kayla for their date. After more than two hours of poking Victor the feral finally agreed to go on a date with him. Here was proof that poking and prodding does pay off... eventually.

Of coarse it was a complete surprise when they all met up at the same restaurant.

"Why hello! Fancy meeting you here." Logan face palmed as Wade bounced over to their table, Victor trailed behind him looking miserable. Logan never should have given in and told him where they were going, but Wade had ways of making people talk, he had even told him the exact time.

"Wade! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"What? I come here all the time." Logan ignored the lie, not wanting to start an argument in front of Kayla, arguing with wade was useless anyway. "Mind if we join you?"

"I do mind actually!"

"Great! What have they got for food here?" Wade pulled up a chair and reached across the table to steal Logan's menu. Victor pulled up a chair beside Wade, he stared across the table at his brother, then turned a glare over the woman sitting next to him.

Logan couldn't help but worry for the safety of his new '_friend,_' what was Wade thinking Bringing Victor here?

"And who is this lovely lady?" Wade smiled across the table to Kayla.

"Kayla Silverfox." She introduced herself and held out her hand. Wade sneezed in his own hand and reached across the table to shake her's, which was promptly withdrawn.

"Sorry, I have an allergy to cats." He said in mock apology, while pointing a thumb at Victor. "So, your Logan's new girlfriend?"

"Well..."

"That's nice, Im dating his brother." Victor didnt appear to be listening, still glaring at Kayla. "He may look mean but he's really just a big fluffy kitten."

Uh oh! Logan needed to do something to defuse this situation, Wade's kitten comment did nothing to phase his brother in the least. He just sat there, glaring, like a big cat watching its prey, waiting to strike. Logan cleared his throat loudly and spoke, attempting to draw attention away from Kayla.

"Well, since were here we may as well order something."

"Good idea! Im in the mood for steak and fries, how bout you honey?" Wade poked Victor in the ribs. Nothing. "Ok, well cats like fish don't they?"

When the food came they ate in silence for the most part, a few short questions and answers in between. Kayla briefly glanced up at the monster that was Logan's brother, and the man he was with. Victor didnt seem the typ to be interested in other men. Perhaps it was because women were too weak for him. No. He seemed the type who would enjoy breaking them. Perhaps Logan was that way too. But she sensed that Logan was different from his brother, that there was more to him than gruffness and animal instinct. He could have taken her the first night they met, but he didnt. She glanced over at Logan, who was currently chewing on a tough piece of steak. She was actually starting to like him, he was charming in his own way. Perhaps getting to know him wouldn't be a bad thing. She would do it for her sister, and come out with a new friend, perhaps more.

When they had finished at the restaurant the foursome went out into the city street. It was cold out. Noting Kaylas shivering Logan removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. Sensitive ears picked up the older ferals low growl over the sound of the traffic, he backed away, putting some distance between himself and the woman.

"Lets go to the movies!" Wade suggested as he stepped up behind Victor and put his arms around him. Victor was easy to hug when he was distracted.

"Maybe we should all go home." Logan said.

"Aw, come on!"

"Why don't we go, it'll be fun." Kayla cut in. Logan shrugged and they headed down the street. As they walked Kayla glanced up at the sky, a bright full moon could be seen floating behind the tall buildings.

"Never liked the city, cant see the sky." Logan remarked as he noted her look towards the moon.

"Me neither." She replied. "I've always lived in the country, the moon looks so much more beautiful over the trees." She looped her arm in his. "My mother used to tell me stories about the moon, would you like to hear one? Its about the moons lover, Coacuatchoo."

"Coo coo catchoo?"

"Coa-cuatchoo. It means the wolverine." She proceeded to tell him the story.

They bought tickets for Saw six and went into the dim lit theater. They sat in the back row, where all the dirty stuff happens, (Wade's reasoning). Logan made sure to sit himself between Kayla and Victor.

"Who wants popcorn and drinks?" Wad offered.

"No thank you." Kayla politely declined.

"I insist! What do you drink?" Seeing as she was going to receive one weather she wanted it or not, she asked for a coke. Logan handed him the money for the drink and Wade dragged Victor along to the lobby. "Lets all go to the lobby, lets all go to the lobby...Ow!" Finally away from his brother and his '_friend_' Victor took note of Wade's singing and slapped him up side the head.

After waiting more than five minutes in the line up they walked away with two drinks and a large bag of popcorn. The smell of the stuff was overwhelming, Victor hated it.

"Man, can you believe the price of this crap!? What's wrong with you sourpuss?" Of coarse Wade already knew. "Upset about your baby bro's new girlfriend." It was a statement rather than a question. "Well... do something about it! Defend your territory!" Wade took the top off the drink he was intending to give to Kayla and Logan, made a horrid horking sound in his throat and loosed a huge wad of spit into the beverage. He replaced the top and jammed in a straw. A small smirk found its way onto Victor's lips.

Throughout the movie Victor kept a close watch on Kayla, his attention drawn to the screen only at the most brutal scenes, things he would have loved to do to her right then. His hate for her seemed to grow every passing second. There was also something familiar about her scent, he just now noticed it, but couldn't place it.

She could feel his eyes on her, she wasn't too worried though, he surely wouldn't try anything in public, and not with Logan around. She snuggled up to the feral and sipped her spit laced drink. At a particularly gruesome scene she buried her face in his arm, thought she heard a growl from the animal two seats over.

Logan glared at Victor and issued a growl of his own before turning his attention back to the screen, with the occasional glance at Kayla. He was actually enjoying having her so close. Victor couldn't say the same for Wade. The man was clinging to his arm, mimicking Kayla and burying his face in the feral's neck when things got to intense in the movie, (only in mock fright to be annoying, he actually loved the violence).

Once the movie ended they went back out into the night. Wade moved away from the group, out of earshot, and took out his cell-phone, the others took no notice. Logan was getting tired and was intent on going home, either his place or hers, but that plan was put on hold.

"Lets go clubbing!" Wade, done with his phone call, grabbed Kayla by the hand and dragged her down the street. The two ferals reluctantly followed.

///

Bradley sighed and put away his phone, then started down the sidewalk to the nightclub. Luckily there wasn't a line up at this hour. He presented his ID to the bouncer and went inside.

Nightclubs really weren't his thing, too many people, too much noise. Lots of electronics and flashing lights though, the things he worked with best. Maybe he should quit the military and switch to doing light shows. He didnt really know why Wade wanted him here, and for such a simple thing, the man could cause a big enough disturbance by himself.

Bradley spotted them among the crowd on the dance floor. Wade was curling himself around Victor who was actually responding and grinding back, though he glanced frequently over to Logan who was grinding with some woman. He found himself a fairly quiet spot to stand in and wait for his signal.

"Hey Brad!" Bradley jumped, then relaxed as he saw Zero moving towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Um...something for Wade. You?"

"Keeping an eye on things."

///

Things were getting a little hot on the dance floor. Kayla and Wade seemed to be having a contest to see who could be the most erotic with their dance partner. As Kayla got closer to his brother, Victor felt his anger growing, felt his inner beast screaming out at him to defend his territory.

As the song they were dancing to came to its end a few things happened simultaneously. Kayla stood on her toes, her lips inches from Logan's, he was prepared to kiss her in return, ignoring the fierce growl erupting from his brother's throat, rising in volume and intensity, Wade did a Michael Jackson move, ending with his hand up in the air, fore and middle finger forming the piece sign. The lights went off.

People screamed in the sudden darkness, one seemed louder than the rest. It lasted only a few heartbeats, the lights came back on, and there were more screams. Wade found himself poised to pants someone who wasn't were they were supposed to be. In fact she was lying approximately three feet from her original place in front of Logan, blood pouring from a gaping wound in her neck.

Logan stared with wide eyes at her body, then snapped a look of pure rage over his brother, who stood over her, blood dripping from his extended claws.

Victor almost couldn't believe what he had done, couldn't believe the rage in his little brother's eyes, a rage he wasn't prepared to face, certainly not here. He turned from his brother and ran, knew Logan was in fast pursuit.

Bradley and Zero rushed over to the scene. Zero knelt down and felt for a pulse, it was small, but it was there.

"Bradley, call an ambulance!" Zero instructed, he took out his own phone and dialed Stryker's number. When the man answered Zero told him what had happened, he could hear the smile in Stryker's voice as he was told to find Victor and move on to plan B.

"Bradley waited until the ambulance arrived. He felt somewhat responsible, he had turned off the lights. He didnt know what this woman had done to deserve Victor's wrath, nor what anyone in the past had done to be put to those claws. That was it, he couldn't be on a team with such killers, he didnt want to be one, he didnt want to see it, he knew what was happening on the island, he didnt want to be a part of it anymore. Tonight he would leave.


	19. Chapter 18

A serious chapter, but I managed to fit in a bit of humor, its always a party with Wade Wilson! XD The bus driver's name comes from a pic on Failblog (someone had to have done that on purpose). Well this takes care of the adamantium, and I threw in a line from the movie because it seemed to fit...

* * *

A roar of pain echoed off the walls of the alley. Victor stared down at his chest, from which protruded six long spikes, skewered from behind. Logan had caught up to his brother several blocks from the club and the scene of the crime. Rage driving his every motion he swung the older feral around, still skewered on his bone claws, and slammed him face first into the alley wall.

"Why!" Logan roared. Victor just turned his head enough to snarl at his brother, not in the mood for explaining, didnt think the situation deserved an explanation.

Victor snapped his head back, heard the satisfying crack of shattering bone as it collided with Logan's nose. The younger feral withdrew his claws and backed away, holding his nose as it repaired itself. Sharp claws were immediately in his chest in a fierce, painful grip, lifting him from the ground to throw him further down the alley to splash in a stagnant puddle. Bone claws sprouting between his knuckles, the feral quickly got to his feet and delivered a heavy punch to Victor's gut as he came on. Claws slashed across the younger's face, spattering blood.

The two beasts growled and roared at each other, in pain and in rage! The ground beneath their feet became covered in blood. Victor managed to grab both his brother's hands, one by the wrist, the other caught with bone claws stabbed right through. The older feral pressed the younger against the filthy alley wall, their hips grinding together. Victor leaned in close to growl through bared teeth into his brother's ear.

"Your mine Jimmy!" It was the only explanation he would give for what he had done Logan knew, and was tired of it! He pushed back hard from the wall, freeing his hands from Victor's hold. Victor came on in a slashing fury, backing them down the alley towards the street.

People scrambled out of the way as the two mutants came out of the alley. Logan's head was slammed into a lamppost, his vision was already starting to blur as he felt himself lifted from his feet and thrown into the path of a speeding bus.

///

Wade was a little stunned by what had happened at the club, though he wasn't at all upset by it. Kayla totally deserved it, sadly she wasn't dead. But Logan didnt know that. He had been trying to help out by getting rid of the bitch, but he couldn't help but feel he made the situation worse. Oh well, he would just have to fix it, which was why he boarded the first bus that came along heading in the direction the two feral mutants had gone.

The bus had only traveled a few blocks before a familiar ass implanted itself in the windshield, causing the few passengers aboard to scream, and giving new meaning to the bus driver's name. For the last few minutes Wade had been snickering at the sign up front that said 'your bus driver is Anass Rhammer.'

Wade got off the bus and went around to the front to inspect the damage. It looked a lot worse from the outside, so did Logan, who's cloths were torn and covered in blood. He pulled the unconscious feral down from the windshield and dragged him, with some difficulty, over to the sidewalk.

The bus driver had already called the ambulance, but sped off when he realized he was dealing with mutants. Having no other means of transportation to anywhere, he let the ambulance take them to the nearest hospital.

///

Logan awoke sometime later in a hospital bed. He didnt know why he was there. The last thing he remembered was fighting with Victor...Victor! With a growl of renewed anger he sat up and grabbed his ruined shirt from a nearby chair. He wrenched open the room's door with so much force it nearly tore from its hinges.

Stryker was sitting calmly in the hall, waiting for him.

Logan grabbed the man as soon as he stood up and shook him roughly.

"Where is he!" The feral snarled. He didnt need to say who, it was obvious. Stryker raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Calm down Logan." The man kept his tone steady. "Im here because I need your help."

"Where. Is. He!" Logan repeated slowly, making it clear that he was in no mood to help anyone. Stryker pointed to a tv in a common room across the hall. On the tv screen was a scene of chaos. There was blood, and bodies. Logan's sensitive ears picked up the audio through the closed door, something about an animal attack, a woman saying it was a man. He let go of Stryker.

"Ill stop him!" he said as he started down the hall.

"You cant beat him Logan!" Stryker called after him.

"The hell I cant!"

"He's too strong for you now, but we can fix that." Logan turned around.

"How?"

"There is a special experiment that will make you stronger." Logan turned around and started off again.

"Forget it!"

"Please Logan! We need you! Victor needs to be stopped!"

"Since when have you cared about the deaths of innocent people?"

"He killed Bradley. And he'll likely come for all of us." Logan turned around again. He didnt believe that Victor would go to such trouble for nothing. But he did always think of Bradley as a weak, waste of life. He stood there and thought for a long while. Then he came to a decision.

"Ill do it." Victor needed to be stopped, and he was the only one who could do the job.

"Good." Stryker held out his fist from which dangled Logan's dog tags. He took them then thought again of Kayla, his friend and the love he almost had.

"I want new ones!"

"What do you want them to say?"

"Wolverine!"


	20. Chapter 19

Warning: chapter contains mild Wade seduction... finally I thought of something to write. -_-

* * *

His world had become nothing but intense pain, the last twenty four hours blurred out of existence. Memories of his past began to flash against the back of his clenched eyelids as if he were dying.

_The night he killed his father and ran away with Victor, the wars, watching his brother change, team x, Kayla,_ then, blackness. He had died many times in his life, but never had the memories so stirred. This time was different, this time he was dying for real, to be reborn as something else, changed, in body and mind.

"Come on, come on," Stryker pleaded under the hum of the flatline. He watched the motionless body in the steaming tank. For a moment that seemed everlasting, it looked hopeless. But then, a small blip on the heart monitor, then another.

Stryker let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he was flooded with relief. The monitor showed the heart rate beginning to steady.

"Congratulations colonel, this is a triumph for military science." said a military man standing next to him and giving him a pat on the back. Stryker allowed himself an evil smile at his success.

"What now?" Zero asked, he was truly disappointed that the feral didn't die, he never liked Logan that much. "Do we take him to the island?"

"No," Stryker replied, "weapon X is a success, we can use his DNA for weapon eleven, for now we'll erase his memory."

"What about Creed?"

"Eliminate him." It was the only foreseeable option, once Victor found out what had been done to his beloved brother he would no longer be controllable. He didn't have time to explain this however, there was motion in the tank, the monitor was beeping out more urgently as the heart rate it was attached to began to rise. The x-ray monitor showed the gruesome image of claws sliding out between bones.

"I think he heard you." Zero remarked.

His mind was beginning to focus on the world around him again, keen ears catching bits of a conversation.

As he came back into the world his only immediate memories were of pain and rage. Slowly words began to register in his brain, _'the island, erase his memories, eliminate him, Victor.' _

His eyes snapped open. He didn't feel the sting of claws piercing his flesh from the inside, didn't notice that they were different, only felt the overwhelming desire to use them as the beast slipped through the weakened bars of his restraint.

He stood up out of the burning water and let out a furious roar.

"Take him down!" Stryker yelled in pure panic.

Zero fired a shot at the enraged feral's head. There was a distinct metallic sound as the bullet hit its mark and shattered against the adamantium skull.

Realizing he had probably just pissed the feral off even more, Zero ducked under the nearest table.

Bullets started flying. Snarling in rage Logan slashed out at the nearest soldier, the adamantium claws easily slicing through his protective gear and into the flesh underneath with hardly any resistance. The next soldier went down just the same, and so did the next.

Logan carved himself a bloody path to the exit. He ran through the halls, cutting down every surprised soldier that dared to try to stop him. When he reached the dead end entrance the punched his claws through the solid steel door and cut his way out into the wild.

Seeing no other immediate path, and following the primal instinct to escape, he plunged over the cliff and into the frigid waters below.

_////_

Victor paced around his room like a caged tiger, a low continuous growl rumbling in his chest. After the fight with his brother the previous night Victor had gone on a killing spree. He had torn apart everything and everyone in his path, but it did nothing to calm his anger and still the beast. He had run all night before returning to the base that morning. His anger kept him from sleep.

Victor roared and punched his fist into the wall creating a deep indent. How could his brother value some frail over him. He had killed her, but solving that problem created another. Jimmy was angry with him, and he had not returned to the base.

A spark of fear ignited in the feral's mind. What if Jimmy had left him? No! He would never let that happen, they were brothers, they could never be done, and certainly not over the death of some woman. Jimmy would come back.

There was a rhythmic knock on the door and Wade poked his head in. "Hai there big cat," he said and took a cautious step into the room. Victor growled at him. Wade still felt a little guilty about the fight he probably could have prevented. "Need someone to take your frustrations out on?" It was the least he could do, and perhaps it was an opportunity to have a little fun, he was always up for a sparring match, or something else...

Victor continued pacing. Wade dared to move closer, even place a hand on the feral's arm and stroke downwards, a suicidal move for most people. But Wade was quick enough to avoid the swiping claws.

"Aww, c'mon kitty cat, don't be like that...hey! That rhymes." Wade came back for another stroke. This time Victor anticipated the move and, with frightening speed, grabbed the man's wrist.

Wade was startled and a little exited, but he didn't fear for his life, even considering the feral's nasty mood. He pressed himself closer.

"Come on, take it all out on me," Wade whispered in a seductive tone.

A cruel grin spread across the feral's lips, one usually reserved for victims he is about to kill slowly. He was going to make Wade regret those words, or at least he would try.

///

It wasn't until he neared a small town that he became aware of his own condition, butt naked and freezing. He doubted he could get anywhere out of the woods unnoticed. Instead he went further on in the forest until he reached the edge of a field. Not far away was a small farmhouse.

Looking around for any witnesses, he made a mad dash for the barn. Once inside he was dismayed to find nothing suitable to cover himself. He did, however, find a nice motor bike.

He sat down and pondered all the happenings of the last twenty four hours, Kaylas death, the fight with Victor.

He extended his claws in front of his eyes and studied them, they glinted with a metallic sheen, winking at him in the sunlight coming through a small window. He felt heavier now, the metal coating his skeleton had nearly caused him to drown when he had jumped into the lake. He knew that nothing could break his bones now, but also felt like he had given up something of himself.

He sheathed his claws and stood up, an angry scowl of determination on his face. Stryker had betrayed him, used him, but he would deal with that bastard later. He had to find Victor and put an end to his mindless violence.

Logan had never thought twice about breaking and entering, or stealing, especially when he had no other choice for survival. Sure he didn't need cloths for survival, but he wasn't in the mood to fight Victor naked.

He slipped a claw into the crack between the door and the frame and cut the latch. He sniffed the air as he entered the house, caught the distinct smell of old people and old things.

Finding nothing wearable in the lower level he headed for the stairs, as he did so he caught a fresh scent. Someone was here.

There was a shriek from behind and Logan whirled around to face a shocked old lady. Her eyes widened further as they traveled down the naked man's body. Then she fainted.

Logan went over to the woman, hoping he hadn't just caused a heart attack, he leaned down and felt for a pulse, was relieved when he found it.

Upstairs he found some old cloths that more or less fit, the pants were a little tight but they would have to do.

Logan went back out to the barn and revved up the motor bike. It was time he gained some control over his wild brother.


	21. Chapter 20

Yes! I changed the title again, because this one makes a lot more sense. I was in a hurry to finish this chap and didn't bother to put in the locations of the places. This has been getting rather less funny and sexy lately, but the next 2 chapters will be bringing sexy back and the funnies come after that :)

* * *

Stryker paced his office nervously. Things weren't going exactly as he had planned, he hated when that happened. Luckily it was a minor setback... well, not everyone would agree that having a pissed off feral mutant out to get them was a '_minor_' thing, but Stryker believed he had advantages.

A few days ago Fred Dukes had decided to leave the team. The only ones left were Zero, Wade and Victor. Zero remained loyal, Wade would do as he was told as long as he was having fun and getting paid. Victor might be a problem, especially if he decided to take Logan's side. Stryker needed to distance them from each other more.

Stryker stopped his pacing and stood tall behind his desk as the door burst open. Victor stalked in with a deep scowl on his face, his customary expression as of late.

"Ah, Victor," Stryker addressed the feral, "sit down," he motioned to the wooden chair in front of his desk. Victor didn't move.

"Just tell me what you want so we can get this over with," the feral growled.

"Very well then," Stryker sat down in his own chair and opened a folder on his desk. "There are some things I want you to, 'take care of,' as Im sure you are aware some of your team mates have decided to leave, and we cant just let them walk away." Victor grinned, showing off his fangs, he knew what Stryker was going to ask him to do, and he liked it. "I need you to eliminate them."

Stryker had all the DNA he needed from his former team members, they were of no further use. He didn't trust that any of them would keep what they'd done in their time with team X a secret, and he had told Logan Victor had killed Bradley, it wouldn't do any good if he found out that was a lie.

///

Logan stalked angrily through the base, following Victor's scent, it wasn't fresh, but he was definitely here not long ago. When he reached the door of Victor's room he kicked it right off its hinges, startling the rooms occupant.

Wade jumped in surprise, hitting his head off the ceiling. "What the!?..." he didn't get to finish the statement as Logan grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is he!" Logan roared the question into Wade's face, spraying him with spit.

"Jeez, take a chill pill!" Wade wiped some spit from his cheek, Logan pulled him forward and slammed him back again.

"Where!" He knew that Wade knew where Victor was, his scent was all over him, and for some primal reason that made him angrier than he already was.

"If you must know, your dearest brother left to go kill Bradley an hour ago, which is a darn shame because I liked Bradley."

Logan's grip on the man's throat loosened a bit, then abruptly tightened again. "He already killed Bradley!"

"I could explain better if your hand wasn't cutting off my air," Wade choked out. Logan released him and he fell back onto the bed wheezing. "Thanks a bunch. Victor couldn't have already killed Bradley because Stryker just gave him the order an hour ago, or an hour and ten minutes more precisely."

Logan let the information sink in. Stryker had lied to him, to strengthen his argument on Logan getting the adamantium, no doubt. It didn't matter, he would deal with the lying bastard later, right now he had to find Victor.

"Where is Bradley!?"

"I have no clue, but I know where Wraith is."

\\\

Logan parked his bike in the alley beside the boxing ring. It was a pretty run down looking place from the outside. As he entered the building he took in the scent of the place, looking for any signs of his brother, there were none, just the smell of sweat, cigar smoke and something else familiar.

"Logan?" John Wraith said, surprised by the visitor, "didn't expect to see you any time soon, you quit the team to?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Logan took the chair that was offered, John sat down across from him and put his feet up on the desk.

"So what brings you around?" John lit up a cigar and offered one to Logan.

Logan lit the cigar and drew a long puff, then blew the smoke out in a heavy sigh. "Im looking for Victor."

John looked perplexed, "why, isn't he always with you?" Logan shook his head.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." John didn't argue the point, he more or less knew Logan's thoughts on Victors vicious behavior. "Stryker just ordered a hit on Bradley, and most like on you to, was hoping you could tell me where I can find him."

"Shit, I haven't heard from Brad since I left the team, but Fred might know where he is."

"Freds here?"

"Yeah, he's developed a bit of an eating disorder though, whatever you do don't comment on his weight." John led Logan to the boxing ring where Fred Dukes was pounding on a man less than half his size. It hadn't been that long, no more than two weeks since he'd last seen Dukes, but he was amazed at how much weight the man had put on.

"Poor bastard." Logan remarked, noting the extra large soft drink he was currently sucking on, "he keeps going like that he'll be a blob in no time."

"Yeah, I've been trying to keep him active, but he's been puttin on more than what melts off." They ducked as the smaller man in the ring came flying over head from a single punch from Fred. "Hey, I got an idea, Dukes never really liked you, he aint gonna tell you anything for free, so why don't you get in the ring and give him a good workout."

Once he was suited up with a pair of large, red boxing gloves Logan stepped into the ring and took on a fighting stance. Dukes began bouncing around.

"C'mon Logan lets dance." Logan threw a punch into Fred's stomach, Fred simply giggled, "is that all you got?" Logan pounded his fists into the man's gut over and over, to no avail. "Ooh, that tickles," Dukes then loosed a punch into the feral's chest, launching him across the ring.

"Come on Logan, your tougher than that." John said, clearly amused at the spectacle.

Logan was tougher than that, tougher than he had ever been. The blow to the chest had merely winded him. He got to his feet in time to catch another punch in the face, his head snapped back painfully and a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose. Then Dukes made the mistake of smashing their foreheads together. There was a loud crack and clunk as bone hit metal.

Dukes staggered back, dazed, his eyes rolled back in his head. He was truly shocked that Logan's skull wasn't crushed from the impact, he had always thought he had the hardest head on the team.

Realizing he had the advantage, Logan jumped at Dukes and slammed his elbow hard into the man's head. Dukes crashed backwards so forcefully the supports under the ring broke, when he came to he was staring at three sharp, metal claws.

"Now, your gonna tell me what I wanna know!" Logan snarled. Dukes didn't argue, he was going cross eyed staring at the blades just inches from his face. "Where's Bradley?"

Dukes looked up at the feral in confusion, "why do you wanna know where he is?"

"Because I need to know!"

"Umm, he joined up with some carnival," Dukes stuttered out the information.

"What did they do to you man?" John asked, sympathetic as he stared at the adamantium claws.

"You don't wanna know." Logan replied as he sheathed his claws and made his way back to the motor bike. He hoped he would get there in time.

///

Bradley sat down in the comfy chair of his trailer and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

It wasn't much, but it was home, and it was far away from his old life. He wasn't making much money but he was happy enough with his drink and surrounded by his electronical toys. No one here knew he was a mutant, and no one ever figured out his 'turn off the lightbulb' trick.

He smiled as he remembered a girl he had met earlier, he had been tempted to let her turn off the light and give her a prize, but he didn't. Her boyfriend had scorned him for having such a stupid trick, to which he replied it wasn't a trick. He had been called a freak, for the first time in god knows how long. But the girl didn't look disgusted, she looked more intrigued as she was pulled away from him. Perhaps it was a small measure of hope that he would find acceptance outside of Stryker's team, not that he was really accepted inside the team anyway.

Bradley sipped his drink and reclined in the chair. He certainly didn't regret leaving the team. He started to drift off. A heavy knock at the door startled him awake.

"Shows over!" he called. He began to relax again, but there was another knock. Clearly this person was insistent on seeing him now. Bradley got out of his chair and went over to open the door. "I said the shows ov..." he stopped short as he found himself staring at a familiar broad chest. His eyes traveled upwards to the fanged grin.

"Shows never over for us Bradley," Victor Creed said, Bradley took a step backwards as Victor entered the trailer.

It was odd how the past always seemed to catch up with you, Bradley mused as he backed up further.

///

Logan spotted his brother's truck, parked nearby the carnival, and steered his bike over to it. He noted that the engine was still warm, he had arrived not long ago. He quickly made his way over to the trailers, following Victor's scent to one. There was no blood, that meant he wasn't too late, but there was a good amount of fear.

He wrenched the door open and growled at the scene. Bradley was backed into a corner, Victor standing over him, extended claws poised to strike. Logan extended his own claws as Victor turned his fangs at him.

"Ooh, shiny," was all that Victor could say before Logan tackled him.


	22. Chapter 21

Warning: This chapter contains gay sex (albeit a short scene) once again you don't have to read it, I will warn you when it comes up :)

* * *

Bradley cowered in the corner of the trailer, as far away from the snarling feral mutants as he could possibly get at that moment. He knew he needed to get out, as far as he was concerned, Creed was still the stronger of the two brothers, and once Logan was incapacitated, he was certain the feral would finish what he came here to do.

The two wrestling beasts seemed to have forgotten his presence entirely, for the moment. Bradley took the opportunity and dashed for the door. As soon as he was in the open he ran for the carnival rides, hoping to find help or a decent hiding place, not that either would really serve him against Victor Creed.

Bradley nearly shit himself when John Wraith suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Fuck man!" Bradley shouted in surprise, "wait, your not here to kill me to?" he asked, fearful.

"No, of course not," John replied. He looked over the shorter man back to the trailer, which was rocking violently. "By the looks of it Logan got to Victor in time, and they're either fucking or tearing each other apart."

"Im pretty certain it's the latter."

"Right, come on, Ill take you back to my place, it's a lot safer than here right now."

Bradley followed John to his motorbike, grateful for being rescued from a likely terrible fate.

///

Logan slashed his claws across his brothers hide, leaving deep bleeding gashes. Victor howled in pain ad rage, retaliating fiercely with teeth and claws.

Victor's rage gave way to bewilderment as his claws cut through flesh, down to bone he couldn't penetrate. The older feral couldn't begin to fathom how such a thing happened, how his little brother was suddenly much stronger, and if it weren't for his scent, he wouldn't be sure the man he was fighting actually was his brother.

The metal claws cut deeper and sharper than Logan's bone claws ever did, if he scored a direct slice across one of Victor's limbs it would likely come clean off. Keeping that thought in mind, Victor kept in close so that wouldn't happen, while he sliced away at any part of his brother he could reach.

Victor rolled underneath Logan as the claws came in at his face, Logan fell on top of him, he was much heavier than he used to be. The trailer they were in was too close quarters for either of them to gain the upper hand any time soon, Victor needed to get them onto more favorable ground.

Planting both his feet on his brother's midsection and using all the strength in his powerful legs, Victor heaved Logan off of him and bounded out the open trailer door on all fours.

Logan got to his feet and ran fast after his brother, he wasn't about to let him get away. He saw Victor disappear into the trees, his favorite fighting, and hunting ground.

Logan stopped a good distance into the forest. Victor was close, he could smell him, but he couldn't see him.

His keen ears caught a small sound, a twig snapping, and he snapped his head up towards the noise. Victor was perched on a branch above him, like a hungry panther watching its prey. The feral leaped down towards the younger predator, claws outstretched. Logan ducked aside and stuck out his own claws, catching the big cat in midair then pinning him to the ground.

[SEX]

Victor growled and dug his claws into Logan's arms, but the younger feral had his claws buried deep in his chest and refused to let go. Finally his struggles subsided as the pain took over, his punctured lungs refusing to take in air.

Logan didn't pull out his claws until his brother was on the edge of unconsciousness and too weakened to put up much of a fight. He became aware of his position straddling his brother's hips, and of his growing arousal. This was it, the animal in him sneered, his chance to gain dominance over Victor. It had been the other way around for so many years, now it was his turn.

Victor groaned in pain as his deep wounds slowly healed. He could smell his brother's arousal and it angered him to be in this position. He was the dominant one in the pack, Jimmy had no right to take him!

Logan slammed his fist into Victor's face as he attempted to rise and throw him off. Fully giving in to his animal instinct to dominate, Logan flipped him over onto his front and used his claws to strip the rest of the tattered clothing from his brother's body. He released himself and stroked his length once before grabbing Victor's hips and shoving it deep.

Victor's eyes widened, then clenched shut as he snarled at the intrusion. He tried to struggle again but the adamantium claws dug into his back, forcing him to the dirt.

A deep rumbling growl resounded through the forest, threatening and angry. Logan felt the vibrations of that growl as they shuddered through Victors body and around his length, buried in the tight heat. He started to move, not giving time for his brother to adjust to the unpleasant stretch.

Victor growled again, it was all the protest he could manage as his brother rutted against him, snarling with every thrust. Though he felt angry and humiliated, the brotherly part of him was proud that his little brother had finally given in to his animal nature and taken what he wanted, finally, Jimmy was being strong.

Logan moved faster as his climax built. He released himself into Victor's body with a low satisfied growl. The minute he pulled out Victor turned on him, slashing for his face. Logan's fist connected to Victors skull with a sickening crack, and the elder feral was out cold.

[Sex End]

Logan came out of the forest carrying his brother over his shoulder. He looked to his motorcycle, and to Victor's truck. He liked the bike, but he couldn't ride with an unconscious feral mutant, and he certainly couldn't leave him here.

He put Victor in the passenger seat of the truck and moved his bike beside Bradley's trailer, leaving a note saying he would be back for it later.

Now Logan needed to put Victor somewhere out of the way, and then deal with Stryker.


	23. Chapter 22

I just read back through this whole story, and realized a major mistake, which Im not going to mention in case nobody else has noticed it.

* * *

Victor awoke to find himself tied to a bed. He shook his head to clear the grogginess, enough to realize it was his own bed he was tied to. His wrists were securely fastened to the metal bars with a strong rope. It was a cruel reminder of his brothers dominance over him the previous night.

Though the thought of being dominated angered him greatly, in his animal nature he recognized that his dominance had been challenged and he had lost. He would accept that, for now.

Normally the rope would be no match for him, however, he found himself in a difficult position to use his strength with his arms over his head. The rope burned at his wrists as he strained against them. It seemed he would have to wait for Jimmy to come and untie him.

"Having trouble?" asked a mocking voice from the doorway. _Great, just what I need! _The sarcasm of Victor's thought showed clearly on his face. Wade smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Where's Jimmy?" Victor asked.

"Jimmy boy, has just left to exact vengeance on Stryker,"

"Revenge for what?" Victor asked. What could Stryker have done to warrant Jimmy's vengeance? Then he remembered the strange metal coating his brother's claws, and possibly his whole skeleton, the source of his new strength. It struck him then, that his fight with his brother hadn't been entirely fair. His anger began to rise again. But what really drove him over the edge was the fact that Stryker had dared to perform experiments on his little brother, and without his knowledge!

Victor's anger gave him the extra burst of strength needed to snap his bonds. He jumped up from the bed with a snarl and went for the door.

"Wait, there's something you should know...or not" Wade tried to catch the angry feral's attention, but the man simply shoved him aside. Oh well, it was probably in his best interest to keep his mouth shut anyway.

"Wade!" Zero called as he came down the hall towards him, "Stryker needs us at the island." The squealing of tires on pavement was faintly heard from outside.

"Ok, but were gonna have to take a cab, cus I think Victor just stole your car."

"Shit!"

[The Island]

Logan had parked the truck on the mainland and snuck onto the island. It wasn't hard, the place was surrounded by a simple chainlink fence, which his adamantium claws easily sliced through. A trail of familiar scents led him to a warehouse, different from the one he had visited before.

After dispatching two guards, he cut the lock on the back door and entered the building. He was disgusted by what he found inside. Rows of cages, too small even for a dog, all held mutants. He recognized some of the prisoners, he had helped capture them. Most of them were only teenagers, some younger. He had known there was something off about the whole operation, capturing mutants and likely doing horrible experiments on them, like the one that had been performed on himself. He was glad he was no longer a part of it, and he sure as hell wouldn't be tricked into anything like this again.

He made up his mind that he would get the kids out of here. But first he needed to find Stryker. He picked up the mans scent and discreetly followed it to the upper levels. He found the man in a room full of medical equipment, he had his back to the door, studying some papers in a file folder. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, or the claws as they were unsheathed. It would be easy.

***

Victor spotted the truck parked off to the side and drove Zero's car up beside it. As soon as he got out he picked up his brother's scent and followed it to the warehouse, the one where Stryker would likely be.

As he walked by the cages of the captured mutants they cowered away from him in fear. Victor flashed them an evil grin. Their fear was justified, he had captured most of them and had been nothing less than what he is while doing it, an animal.

One particular mutant caught his eye, or rather his nose. He stopped to look at her. She was a young, pretty thing, blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her scent was familiar. He suddenly remembered where he had smelled it before, and at once everything clicked into place.

***

It would have been easy, except at that moment someone came up behind him. The doctor shrieked when she saw his claws and dropped the medical trey she was carrying. The crash alerted Stryker to their presence. He was shocked that he had come so close to death without noticing the feral was there. He quickly moved to put the table between him and the feral mutant.

Logan ignored the woman, who quickly left anyway, and stalked forwards. The man cowering behind the table looked pale, he could smell the fear, and it exited him. Just this once, he would give in to the bloodlust that he had seen in his brother so many times, driving him wild. He would revel in this kill.

"Now Logan, there are a few things that need explaining..." Stryker stammered out. Logan wasn't going to give him a chance to explain, there was no excuse for it, the experiment, the plan to kill him and Victor. He lifted his arm, ready to impale.

"Logan!?" came a surprised voice from the side. He turned towards the voice and the scent he just now noticed.

"Kayla?" Logan baulked. How was she still alive, and more importantly, why was she here.

Stryker decided to use this situation to his advantage. "We treated her wounds, we used the best medical care available."

Kayla wanted to tell the truth, that her wounds hadn't been serious, Victor's claws had just missed her artery. But for the sake of her sister, she had to go along with it, "its true," she said. She hated the look of doubt she was getting from the man she had come to consider a friend. She could see he was trying hard to figure things out.

Stryker took the moment of distraction to reach for a case on the table, while Logan stared at Kayla. He took out the revolver, loaded with six adamantium bullets, and aimed for the feral's head.

A roar cut the silence and a black shape streaked past, slamming into Stryker with enough force to give him whiplash and completely knock the wind out of him.

Victor leaped onto the table and growled fiercely at Kayla. She backed a few paces, wide eyed with fright. The feral made to leap toward her, but was stopped by an angry growl from Logan and adamantium claw tips pressed under his chin.

"Don't even think about it Victor!" Logan snarled.

"You've been played Jimmy, she works for Stryker," Victor explained.

Logan blinked a few times, "what?"

"She's a mutant."

Kayla couldn't hide it any longer, she turned her face away in shame at the hurt look on his face, a look that turned to anger, "please, you have to understand, they have my sister, you would have done the same."

Logan retracted his claws. She was right, he would have done the same. But it still hurt that he had been played for a fool, so many times over.

Victor snorted, "I've told you before Jimmy, never trust anything that bleeds for seven days and lives." Logan thought that was rather rich, concerning their own abilities.

An alarm went off, the sudden loudness of it making the ferals cover their ears. Stryker was gone and many footsteps were headed their way. They had to leave, now!

Victor was on the soldiers the moment they came through the door, slashing with unrestrained fury. Logan followed suit, the adamantium claws reappeared to stab through a soldiers chest. The two brothers fought their way to the ground level. Kayla followed at a safe distance from the bloodshed, once they were down the stairs she ran towards the cage that held her sister.

"Logan!" he turned at Kaylas shout. Her eyes pleaded with him. He held no love for her after what she had done, but he understood why she did it, and the scars on her neck were more than enough payback.

"Jimmy, what are you doing!" Victor shouted as he saw his brother running toward the cages, "we need to leave!"

"Clear us a path!" Logan shouted back. Logan's intentions to free the mutant prisoners were clear, something Victor didn't agree with, but he did as he was told and cleared a path to the door, ripping apart everything in that path.

Logan ran between the rows of cages, slicing the locks as he went. The prisoners poured out and flocked together, unsure of what to do next. The smell of confusion and fear was thick in the air, along with the smell of blood from the massacre. These mutants were not his responsibility, he would lead them out, then he would run.

Once they had reached the exit, Kayla embraced her sister. She looked up at Logan, her gratitude sparkling in her eyes, "thank you," she said.

Logan offered her a small smile, "get the kids to safety, been nice knowing ya," with that said, he turned from her and ran. He took note of a black helicopter coming down to land, a bald guy stepped out. He didn't seem a threat, so Logan ignored him.

He found Victor already in the truck, the engine running. As soon as Logan climbed into the passenger seat, the vehicle was put in gear and they sped away, leaving a thick dust cloud in the wake of the screeching tires.

"Were gonna need to ditch this truck, they're not just gonna let us walk away," Victor said. Logan agreed. "Where to?"

Logan didn't need to think about his answer, "Canada," he said. Victor grinned, baring his fangs to the road ahead. It was back to the wild for awhile. Just him and his brother, as it should be.


	24. Chapter 23

It took about four hours, being thrown out of every cab on the way because of Wade's mouth, but they finally arrived at the island facility.

They had a good guess as to what had happened when they saw the carnage. It was quite obvious from the wounds on the soldiers and a few scientists, they looked like they'd been mauled by a wild animal.

"Looks like hurricane Victors been through," Wade remarked, Zero could only agree with that statement. The two spotted Stryker directing a group of surviving soldiers, as soon as he saw his two remaining team X members he waved them over. "Did you lose something sir?" Wade asked, noting the empty cages.

"Not now Wade!" Stryker put a finger to his temple, he already had a headache from what went on today, he didn't need any commentary from Wade, but that would be dealt with soon enough. "Victor and Logan will have likely headed towards Canada."

"In my car!?" Zero loved that car, lately it seemed everyone else was getting to drive it more than him.

"No, they took the truck, and they're not likely to be driving it for long. We need to track them down and eliminate both of them!" Stryker was getting desperate, he needed to correct this slip up before anyone important found out, or the military would shut down his entire project.

"Then what will we do now that the prisoners have escaped?" asked Zero.

"We get them back, and continue with the plan," Stryker answered.

"Ooh, what plan?" Wade found it a bit odd that Stryker seemed to only be speaking to Zero, he wanted in on the plan to.

Stryker smiled at him, "oh don't worry Wade, your part of the plan."

"That's great! I think..."

Stryker continued to smile at him, "I have something for you Wade, something that might make you more effective," he led the two men up to the room he had made his office in, once there he unlocked a cabinet and took out a case, he opened it on his desk and turned it towards Wade who was beaming with excitement.

"Sir you shouldn't have, its not even my birthday," Wade said enthusiastically as he picked up the two swords, they were more shiny than his other blades.

"Adamantium," Stryker explained, "how do you like them?"

Wade held the blades aloft, feeling their weight and balance, then twirled them a few times, "awesome," he was already in love with his new weapons. "When do I get to kill someone with these?"

"Soon enough," Stryker said, and his smile seemed a bit more evil. Once the mercenary had put down the swords he nodded at Zero. If all went well there would soon be one less soldier who's loyalties he had to worry about.

Wade felt a slight prick in the side of his neck, his hands went immediately for his new swords as he turned to face Zero, who was holding an empty syringe. He had always thought Zero was a prick, he'd told him that so many times, and would have told him again except before he could speak his vision started to dim, he felt himself falling as his muscles relaxed, and his world went dark.


	25. Chapter 24

It had been about four days since they had run from the island, two since they crossed the border into Canada. Crossing the border had been a difficult task, they had to steal a boat to get across the river in order to avoid the authorities from both sides. Once they were safe in Canada they acquired a new truck, since the man whom it belonged to wouldn't be needing it anymore, and headed on their way to god knows where.

They hardly spared a thought for what had become of their former team mates and they didn't really care, confident that they were leaving that part of their lives far behind.

The truck pulled into a small run down motel on the far outskirts of a small town it had rolled through hours earlier. After two days of non stop driving it was a nice place for a rest. The rooms were small and the walls covered with faded peeling wallpaper, no tv, no phone and no fridge. Home sweet home, for a short night anyway.

The faint smell of the outside alerted Logan that the door had been opened. His first thought was that room service had come early, if they even had room service in this cruddy place. But when he lifted his head he found no one in the room. He figure the smell must have come from the fairly large crack under the door. _That's what you get with cheap motels_, he thought, then relaxed and closed his eyes again.

Just as he was drifting back into peaceful oblivion the sleeping form beside him decided to roll over, "Victor!" Logan protested. He shook his brother, "Victor wake up!"

Victor opened his eyes slowly, but didn't move from atop his younger brother. "Did you go out earlier?" he asked, his voice slow and rough.

"No," Logan replied, a silent alarm started to go off in his mind, "why?"

"Thought I heard the door open," Victor replied, and dismissed the thought, he had probably been dreaming. The feral's tongue slid out of his mouth and licked lazily at his brother's face.

The alarm had started to screech in Logan's mind, he knew something wasn't right. "Victor get off!" he said urgently, and tried to shove the larger feral off of him, but Victor thought he was merely playing and continued to lick his face.

A flash lit up the room and both feral mutants jumped up on the bed snarling, claws out and ready to attack.

"Wade!" Logan growled out in surprise, "what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Me, Im here to kill you," wade replied smiling, "and the name's Deadpool," the introduction was halted as the rooms occupants exploded into motion.

Wade's swords appeared in his hands so fast anyone who didn't know about his super reflexes would have thought it was magic. He deflected the left and right slashes of Logan's adamantium claws easily, though the force of the blows vibrated up his arms. The claws would have cut through his old swords, which were merely folded steel, but these blades were also crafted with the indestructible metal.

"Ha! adamantium swords, a gift from Stryker, how do you like that?" Logan didn't like it at all, and Wade's cocky attitude was making the feral even angrier.

Lamps were smashed and chairs were broken as the skilled mercenary dodged every attack thrown at him, leading the ferals into walls and furniture. His swords scored deep wounds, close to severing limbs, but the feral's healing abilities kept up. Victor's healing abilities were slower so Logan took over for the few seconds longer he needed to heal.

The strategy for their fight was for one feral to keep the swords engaged while the other attacked from behind, but Wade seemed to have eyes on the back of his head and the room was too small to keep out of reach of the deadly blades.

The mercenary ducked a swipe of Logan's claws and rolled to the side as Victor lunged at him from behind. The elder feral crashed into his brother taking him to the floor across the room. They got to their feet and turned to find a sword tip pressed to each of their throats.

"You two brainless brutes were never a match for me, that's why Im Stryker's favorite soldier," Wade said in a cold voice, his expression deadly serious.

The feral mutants stared back at the mercenary angrily. They were contemplating their next move, perfectly aware that the man could take off their heads with one quick movement. They prayed that Wade would start a monolog and give them more time to think, which was what they fully expected. But this was Wade they were dealing with, and that meant that you never got the expected.

Wade made his best attempt at an evil grin, and did pretty well for a few seconds, but he couldn't hold it. His cheeks lifted and the grin turned to a joyous smile, he slowly backed away laughing.

"What the hell!?" Victor growled, still poised to attack.

"You should see your faces, oh that's priceless!" Wade laughed.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" Logan growled angrily, he caught on to the man's act, but didn't put away his claws because you never know with Wade.

The mercenary sheathed his blades and put up his hands in a calming gesture, "hey, chill out Im not really here to kill you," he said, "it was a good joke tho right?"

"No, and how can we trust that your not here to kill us?" Victor asked.

Wade shrugged, "well, I guess you cant really."

"What was that flash earlier?" the younger feral asked, remembering what had alerted them to the man's presence. If that flash hadn't gone off they may have never noticed him, and that was an unsettling reminder of just how sneaky Wade Wilson could be.

"Oh, nothing, just the light glinting off my magnificent blades," Wade replied. Logan's eyes narrowed skeptically.

Logan put his claws away, satisfied that the fight was done, for now. He still kept a weary eye on the man, as did his brother, who was still ready to attack at any moment. It wasn't surprising that Wade had managed to track them down so easily, the man had resources. But if Stryker didn't send him to dispose of them then...

"Why the hell are you here!?" Victor demanded, before his brother could.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite beastie brothers?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then, I ran away to come live with you guys," Wade smiled widely, as if he had brought them good news. Logan rolled his eyes, _just great_, he thought. Victor did likewise, he already looked fed up with the annoying man.

"What about being Stryker's favorite soldier?" the elder feral asked, trying to give the man any reason at all to go back.

"I _was_ his favorite soldier," Wade replied, he showed them his shiny new dog tags, "the basterd tried to experiment on me."

Logan examined the tags, "Deadpool?"

"Yeah, you were weapon X, I was weapon XI, he tried to use the same shit and more on me," Wade explained, "if Id have left any later I could have escaped with some pretty nifty new powers, but I decided to avoid the painful procedures."

Logan sympathized with the man, he had to fight back a wince every time he remembered his own painful procedure, he even felt it in his nightmares. Since they'd been on the run and with Victor so close, the nightmares had lessened. But now that Wade had joined up with them, Logan had a feeling he would be in for some all new nightmares.

Once he was sure the threat was over, Victor crawled back onto the bed, which wasn't much of a bed anymore, intent on going back to sleep. Logan was tempted to follow.

"We should probably hit the road," Wade suggested.

"Give me five more hours," came the sleepy pillow muffled voice.

"Not a good idea, they'll probably catch up to us by then, besides then you can snuggle with me in the car,"

"Who will catch up to us?" Logan had a pretty good idea of who, but thought he'd ask anyway. He expected it would be Zero, or perhaps some more powerful ally of Strykers.

"I don't know, whoever the old man decided to send after us, and Im positive he did send someone."

_Just great_, Logan thought again. He went over to the bed and gave his brother a hard slap on the ass, "get up Victor we need to go."

"Why, just let them come, been itchin for a good fight," that was no surprise, Victor was always itching for a fight, sometimes just itching (the fleas loved him).

"They have adamantium bullets," Wade pointed out, "in big guns!"

Logan didn't know what sort of damage they could do and didn't want to stick around to find out. He'd had his revenge, it was time to get away frm the fighting for a while. Of course with Wade and Victor so close Logan was sure he'd never really escape any fighting, the pair were already arguing.

The brothers hadn't brought anything into the room with them and Wade came with only a small duffle bag, so they didn't have to waste time with packing.

"Your car or mine?"

Logan raised a brow at Wade's question, "you have a car?"

"Of course I have a car, how do think I got here toilet on wheels?"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Victor put in. Both ferals immediately stopped and went into alert mode when they spotted a familiar black car parked next to their truck. Logan's claws shot out from his knuckles and Victor's lengthened.

"Aren't you two jumpy!" Wade remarked, "yes I stole Zero's car to get here, you can relax."

"Great," said Logan, "that'll piss him off."

"Ya, he'll probably be coming for that personally."

The ferals sniffed the air carefully to make sure the marksman hadn't come with Wade, they couldn't tell by scent weather Wade was lying to them or not, the man was an excellent liar.

"We'll take the truck," said Logan, and he got into the drivers seat. Wade slid in next to him putting himself in the middle of the two feral men, usually a dangerous place to be. They sped off from the motel parking lot leaving the room a complete disaster and not even returning the key.

Shortly after they departed Victor was asleep and Wade finally stopped jabbering to snuggle up with him. Logan knew the peace wouldn't last, so he set his thought process immediately to work before the distraction got bored with his teddy bear. He started thinking of where they would go, he and Victor had been driving through the Canadian country side with no real destination. The elder feral had his heart set on the wilds and was hoping to get them lost, and with Stryker hunting them it seemed like lost in the wilderness was the place to be, they needed to disappear.

It was time for a long camping trip.


	26. Chapter 25

I know its short, thought Id post it now because the next part is taking too long to write, Im running out of good ideas again.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The two feral men sat outside a small deli where they had stopped for lunch, looking very out of place in the tiny ironwork chairs with the heart shaped backs. Though nobody bothered to glance their way they treated every passerby with equal suspicion. So far there hadn't been any sign of anyone following them, but they were still being extra careful, staying away from places with cameras and taking back roads. This would be their last stop in civilization before they went off road into the wild.

Wade exited the deli with two plastic wrapped chocolate chip cookies, "this really is a charming place," he said, "we should rob it, then blow it up!"

"You wanna rob somethin an blow it up go ahead, just don't attract too much attention," Victor said. The feral finished the last of the banana he was munching on and tossed the peel into the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Someone could trip on that!"

"Hope so, and you'd do the same thing, probably coat it with grease to make it extra slippery," Victor replied. He reached for a cookie and growled when Wade slapped his hand away, he turned his attention to his brother instead. Logan had been staring into space while eating a ham sandwich for the past five minutes, "what's on your mind bro?"

Logan finished the last two bites of his sandwich before answering, "were gonna need some supplies."

Victor snorted, "why? We never needed them before, an we sure didn't have any when we ran away from home as kids."

"You were kids once!" Wade said, astonished. They ignored him.

"That was then Victor, and you remember how hard it was," Logan reminded his brother, "this time Id rather not go charging off into the woods, for god knows how long, completely unprepared!" He had spoken to Victor about this the day before, they would go into the wild, but on his terms. "Besides, we have no food, no other clothes, no means of making a fire or shelter..."

Victor shrugged, "food, no problem we can hunt, clothes... I was planning on going naked anyway."

"I think that's an awesome idea," Wade piped in, "well, I have clothes to keep my ass nice and toasty, but Im all for you guys going naked, we'll need to pick up a video camera so I can film it, we can call it bears gone wild, or has that already been done?" Both brothers ignored his rambling.

"The only trouble is were out of money, all I got is seventeen bucks..." Logan said, counting the money in his pockets, "seventeen American bucks."

Victor opened his mouth to make that into a good argument against supplies, but closed it again when he realized this could be an opportunity for some fun.

"Well then, we need supplies, and Wade wants to rob a store, what are we waiting for?" Victor said, standing up to indicate that they should go now.

"Excellent idea!" Wade bounced to his feet as well. Logan stayed where he was, thinking hard, Wade tugged at his sleeve, "c'mon it'll be fun!"

Logan sighed, "that's what Im afraid of, you having fun."

Just then an unfortunate passerby slipped on a banana peel, legs flying out from under him and waving comically in the air, before he landed on his back with a loud _crunch_. Victor looked over his shoulder at the fallen man and raised an amused brow, "I can not believe that worked."

Wade laughed out loud, even Logan couldn't suppress a chuckle. He felt not the least bit sorry for the fool, if you were stupid enough to actually slip on a banana peel you deserved it.

The younger feral thought about his brother's proposal, weighing all the possibilities that something could go wrong. It was a bad idea, but there was no other option for what he wanted. He could either go with Victor's original suggestion and walk off into the unforgiving wilderness with nothing, or his other suggestion to go_ have fun _and rob someone, Victor got his way no matter what. It seemed like Victor was getting his way a lot lately, Logan didn't like it. He decided it best that they have the least amount of fun possible, they would go through with it, but they would do it at night when there was less chance of civilians getting hurt.

A loud _honk_ startled him out of his thoughts. Both brothers looked over at Wade in the drivers seat of the truck, he revved up the engine and honked the horn again.

"Come on, he's attracting enough attention where he is now," said Victor. Logan sighed resignedly and started towards the truck. At least he got his way in this to, a rare situation that works out for everybody.


	27. Chapter 26

Note: everything they have in the next chapter you can assume came from their shopping trip. The ending to this chap is a bit corny, but it beats riding off into the sunset.

Enjoy :)

/

The tuck rolled into the parking lot and into a space furthest from any other cars. It was midday and there were lots of people out shopping, it seemed as though everyone in the small town was there at the same time. It was likely the most popular store they had.

"Why Wal-mart?" Logan asked, "wouldn't an Army Surplus serve our needs better?"

Wade rolled his eyes as if the reason were obvious, "because Wal-mart has everything, at low prices everyday, and do you see an Army surplus around here?"

Logan sighed heavily, disbelieving that they were actually doing this. "Alright Wade, what's your plan?"

"Really!" Wade said, truly surprised, "you'd let me plan this, Stryker never let me plan a mission."

"I don't blame him, and its _your_ plan, not _the_ plan, since Ill probably need to censor your version,"

Wade pouted, "fine, but anything I come up with would be much better than anything your caveman brain could conjure." Logan ignored the insult and gestured for him to get on with it. "Ok the, er, _my_ plan," Wade leaned in and proceeded to speak in a professional planning manner, "We park the getaway vehicle in a secluded spot, we enter the building separately, we find a ventilation shaft to hide in until the place closes, then its is all ours."

"That's it?" Logan had been expecting something a little more outrageous.

"Well its better than just goin in an holding up the place," Victor pointed out, "you said you didn't want to attract too much attention."

Logan agreed, and found he didn't have a better plan, and nothing to add. He drove around the back of the building, where there was no one in sight, and parked the truck in the bushes so it couldn't be seen from the road. They got out of the truck and crouched behind a bush to watch and make sure there was no one around.

When they were sure the back of the building was clear of people Wade determined that he would go in first, "cover me, Im going in," he said seriously, and hopped out from behind the bush. The brothers watched him run to the far end of the building, coming to the corner he flattened himself against the wall and peered around it. The mercenary gave the all clear signal before disappearing around the corner.

Logan put a palm to his face and sighed, "wish he'd save the sneaky shit for when we actually need it." Logan went in next, not even bothering to be cautious, it was a simple shopping place, not something that needed a military state of mind to enter. He did glance up warily at the security camera above the entrance, wondering if anyone was watching at that moment, and if there was some kind of look out on for them, though he didn't think Stryker would go that far. He made a mental note to destroy the cameras before they left that night.

He gave a curt nod to the greeter inside the doors when she cheerily welcomed him to Wal-mart. Not seeing Wade anywhere inside he guessed that the man was likely looking for a ventilation shaft to hide in. He didn't worry too much about the mercenary being caught, the man's stealth skills were reputable. Logan took his time looking around, taking note of things they would need.

Victor entered last, glancing at the times posted on the door as he passed. The place closed at 9:00pm, it was only 4:00pm, they would be here for a while.

The greeter inside the doors hesitated to welcome him, his long black coat, size and rugged appearance made him look rather terrifying to the small woman. He stopped in front of her, clearly expecting his greeting. He didn't care weather or not he got the same treatment as everyone else, he just wanted to scare the frail. When she finally offered the greeting in a slightly shaky voice he smiled at her, showing a fang, smirking as she recoiled, then went along his way.

Victor also took note of items, things he wanted rather than needed. There weren't many things he wanted and certainly nothing he needed. In his opinion this little side trip was a waste of time, he thought it might be fun, but since they would be hiding until closing time it was apparent that he wasn't going to be able to kill anyone. Perhaps he would get lucky and there would be a night security guard he could off.

Victor met up with his brother in the outdoors section, in a aisle that had camping gear. "Any sign of Wade?" he asked.

"No," said Logan, a scent caught his nose, "but I smell him nearby." they followed the scent to the next aisle over, a tent was set up at the end. The tent flap unzipped and a hand beckoned them inside. "Im not getting in there," Logan stated firmly.

Wade stuck his head out and looked around cautiously, "I have important information that must only be disclose in a secure location."

Logan looked at Victor, "after you," the elder said.

Logan glanced up at the security cameras before climbing into the tent. "What is it Wade, and tell me you haven't been in here the whole time."

"Of course not, I've been scoping out the building, we don't have to worry about the cameras, the security guy is asleep, and will be for a while," Wade winked at them, Logan didn't know what that could possibly mean and didn't want to.

"Have you located a hiding place?"

"Not yet, got lots of time though."

Victor was looking around at the interior of the tent, "tents a good size," he said. He tested the material quality with a claw, he deemed it was good quality when it didn't tear with the amount of pressure he was using.

"I thought so too," Wade agreed, "I've been in here having a nice fantasy of us snuggled up together like a family of furry gophers in a den, well, two furry gophers and a naked mole rat."

So that's what that smell was. If Wade was indecent enough to masturbate in a public place he likely wouldn't mind doing it in front of them. "You can get your own tent," Logan said, and he left.

After two more hours of wandering Victor was starting to get bored. He had passed his brother several times, but he hadn't seen Wad since the tent. He had seen just about everything in the store and the putrid smell of the attached Mc Donalds was irritating him, _'how can anybody even eat that shit_?' he thought. His attitude was getting worse by the minute, he had to fight back the strong urge to kill something when a floor attendant, having seen him wander down the same aisle more than ten times, asked him if he needed help finding anything. It wasn't the first floor attendant to ask him that either, '_why cant these people ever leave you alone?' _The next one to speak to him would never be speaking again.

Passing through the jewelry section for the fifth time he stopped to take a closer look at a silver watch that had caught his eye. He never cared for knowing what time it was, he did things when it suited him, but it was a nice watch and it would help to know when closing time came around. The attendant for this section was nowhere in sight, so he plucked the watch from the stand and fastened it around his wrist.

He noticed as it got later the place got more crowded, and the majority of the new customers were teenagers, he was annoyed by the weird looks he was getting from them. There was a lot more noise of senseless airheaded chatter, and the air was thick with raging hormones. Victor hated teenagers.

The feral took a surprised step away from a circular rack of summer dresses when it suddenly spoke to him, "psst, over here." He took a step closer. The rack held out a hand holding a pink flowery dress out to the feral, "I think this one suits you," it said.

Victor took the dress and tore his claws through it, satisfied with the ripping noise and the resulting shredded fabric. "Wade my patience is growing very thin!" he told the rack.

"That wasn't nice, it would have looked good on you, even better if you grew your hair long and dyed it blonde, then you'd look like Liev Schreiber from that movie," Wade stuck his head up from the clothing rack and looked around warily, then leaned over to whisper, "meet us in the men's room in five," then he ducked back down, rolled sideways and disappeared into another clothing rack.

A little less than five minutes later Victor arrived at the men's restroom. He took the cleaning in progress sign from behind the door and set it outside, that should give them privacy for as long as they needed.

"This is a stupid idea!" Logan said, looking up at the vent which seemed barely big enough for a normal sized man, let alone the muscular frames of the two ferals.

"Im sure you've squeezed into tighter spaces," Wade said, and offered Logan a wink, "besides, we're special Ops, we can do anything."

"We don't climb through vents like James Bond."

"We do now, help me up." Logan stood under the vent and Wade climbed onto his shoulders, "don't suppose either of you has a screwdriver?"

"We could just forget about this and go without supplies," Victor said, thought he'd try one last time. But Logan gave him a look that said it wasn't going to happen, they were here now so they might as well get it over with.

"Never mind I found one," Wade pulled out his pocked knife and began using it as a screwdriver. After a time he finally managed to unscrew all the screws, "got it!" he said in triumph, and pushed the cover up into the vent.

"Wade..." Logan had just noticed something hard pressed to the back of his neck, "what is that?"

The mercenary blushed, weather it was real or fake was hard to tell, "we're breaking the law, Im exited." He hoisted himself up into the vent on the right side. There was slightly more room in the vent shaft than the opening suggested, enough for one man to lie on top of another.

Victor gave his brother a boost up next. it was a tight squeeze and he just barely made it through, crawling in off to the left side. Logan fought the urge to sneeze as his nostrils filled with dust.

Victor leapt up and grabbed the edge, claws screeching against the metal. He managed to pull himself halfway up, then stopped and cursed, "ah shit!"

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Im fucking stuck!"

Wade went into hysterics, he had been waiting for that to happen, even Logan chuckled heartily. Victor didn't apreciate either of them laughing at his predicament, and made it known with an angry snarl. Both men pulled on the large feral, but he wouldn't budge.

"Jeez you're a fat cat," Wade commented, "aren't you glad I didn't let you have those cookies earlier?" Victor growled at him.

He was stuck firmly with his upper body in the vent, legs dangling below. That aught to look pretty damned funny to anyone who happened to enter the washroom at that moment.

"Hold still." Victor stopped struggling as one of Logan's adamantium claws slid out. As soon as Logan had cut the opening a little larger Victor was able to pull himself up. They crawled a ways down the vent, so they wouldn't be discovered, and lay there in single file.

"What now?" asked Victor.

"Now we wait," Logan answered.

"Well that's no fun."

"This would be a perfect time to do something dirty," came the expected suggestion from Wade.

"No it wouldn't!"

"I agree with Wade." Victor crawled up further and bit his brother on the ass. Logan kicked him in response.

"Someone is going to hear us and blow the whole plan, so keep quiet!" that was a fair point, but both Victor and Wade didn't see a reason why they couldn't do something dirty, quietly.

When 9:00pm came around Wade poked his head out of the broken vent, the lights had been turned off in the washroom so it was pitch black. He lowered himself to the floor, memorizing every detail of the room's interior he found his way to the door and flicked on the light switch beside it, temporarily blinding the two ferals who had come out behind him.

"Shit," Victor blinked the spots out of his eyes, "ok what's the plan," he asked his brother.

"Wade can go take out any security devices, you can go bring the truck up to the back entrance," Logan ordered.

"All right! Its time to go shopping," Wade put his hands together in the imitation of a gun, he booted open the door, looked left and right, "all clear," he said and moved off to carry out his assigned task, Logan followed with a roll of his eyes.

They spent about an hour 'shopping,' all three men getting tired of going back and forth with armfuls of supplies, until someone finally got the idea to use a shopping cart. Logan insisted that they focus on things they needed, but Wade was more focused on things he wanted.

"Do you need a Where's Waldo book Wade?" Logan was looking through the pile of things in Wade's shopping cart, not seeing anything useful, a pile of candy, a video camera (which he made sure was quite useless after it was placed on the ground under his boot), a paint ball gun...etc.

"Of course I need a Where's Waldo book, in case I get bored," Wade replied, and he would be sure to hide the next video camera.

"Wade we need camping supplies."

"I got camping supplies, see," he rummaged through his stack of junk and held up a package of hotdogs and marshmallows.

"We need useful things, things that will make life comfortable because if I hear you wine once on this camping trip Ill set you up as bait for the bears," Logan said sternly, this was already taking too long and he'd rather not have to spill any blood if they were caught, "and if your going to get hotdogs at least get all beef!"

"Fine," Wade huffed like a scolded child, and went off in search of camping supplies.

Meanwhile, Victor was sniffing out life. The smell of life was everywhere in the place, but it was stale, the scent that had caught his nose was fresh and full of fear. Smiling evilly to himself he stopped outside the security room.

The man Wade had said was 'asleep' earlier, had woken up rubbing his sore neck where it felt like someone had strangled him. He had been surprised when he came out and realized how late it was, even more so when he saw a man darting about the store, presumably pretending to be some secret agent. Upon spotting two other large men he panicked and barricaded himself in the security room. He was a new employee to Wal-mart and was now regretting that he ever moved out of his mother's house and got a job. He actually wet himself when the door burst open, revealing one of the large men he had seen.

Victor grinned all the wider, he loved it when his victims cowered. He could smell the fear spike when the boy spotted his fangs, and the kid wet himself again when the feral raised a clawed hand.

It looked like he would get his fun after all. Victor contemplated taking his time, but decided against it, lest his brother come looking for him. He grabbed the kid by the neck and hoisted him right off the floor, digging his claws in as he squeezed. His other hand came up and slashed talons across the kid's stomach.

Unable to scream out in pain and fear for the grip on his neck, the boy just made a gurgling noise, thankful for the blackness that started to cloud his vision.

Logan was about to ask his brother where he had been when Victor strolled up to the truck smiling, but he smelled the blood. Logan had been around his brother's cruelty enough and he simply didn't want to know anymore, what happened, happened, and there's nothing to be done about it, it just made the younger feral go for more sensitive spots every time they got into a fight, and they would no doubt fight again soon.

Victor looked over the supplies, "we hardly need hotdogs, or any of this other crap."

"Wade put that in, told him to go get some actual camping supplies." Victor snorted at that, knowing the man would screw it up, intentionally or otherwise, if you told him to get sleeping bags he'd come back with body bags.

Sure enough, Wade came back with his arms full of beach supplies. Both brothers just stared at him.

"Try again Wade," Victor said, pointing back to the store. Wade pouted and went back.

"Would be nice to find a spot near water though," Logan said, "more animals around water, hunting will be good." Victor was in agreement. The hunting would be good, that is if Wade doesn't scare everything away. Hunting was the part Victor was looking forward to most, and even Logan was eager for it, to be back in the wild, their natural element.

After they had acquired everything they needed, Victor and Logan were securing a tarp over the back of the truck, when Wade came sprinting out of the building. "Alright, we got five minutes till the place blows!"

"What!" simultaneous raised voices.

"I planted a bomb."

"Why the hell would you do that!"

"To get rid of evidence."

"Where the hell did you get a bomb?" Logan asked, incredulous.

"I made it."

Logan wondered just how well it would work if wade had actually made it himself, but then again the man did have a way with exploding things. He was in complete disagreement with this latest development, but since no one was in the place he really didn't give a shit if it blew up.

With less than an minute to spare they finished securing the tarp and got in the truck. The tires squealed and kicked up smoke as they made their getaway, speeding from the Wal-mart parking lot just in time as a huge explosion shook the ground, engulfing the building in a giant fireball.

Wade slid a Steppenwolf tape into the player and cranked the volume on Born To Be Wild, as the burning building lit up the night behind them, bidding the trio farewell as they drove off into the unknown darkness of the wild.


	28. Chapter 27

Short, yes, Im just not in it like I used to be. But I thought I would try to get the rest of my ideas down. I still love the senseless joy these characters brought to me :)

/

It was the perfect spot. He had no way of knowing, but some sixth sense told Logan to turn onto that forgotten dirt road and pull off at just the right moment.

The truck was driven into the forest as far as the trees would allow. As soon as the feral men stepped out they could smell the water nearby, not a stagnant pond but a fresh lake. It was a good mile and a half from where they parked the truck, but it was the perfect place to set up camp.

They surveyed the area. There was a small patch of featureless ground surrounded by tall pine trees, here they would set up the tent. The lake sparkled not far off through the trees and a muddy shore led into the water. The place was sheltered not just by the trees, but with steep slopes, most with large rocks covered in thick moss. But the best thing about it was the air, it smelled fresh and wild, all around was a sense of freedom.

They soon got to work hauling their supplies down from the truck. Wade was no help whatsoever in setting things up, the first thing he did was grab a bright green pool noodle, strip himself of his clothes and jump into the lake, while the brothers went back and forth hauling stuff to the campsite.

Victor wiped sweat from his brow, exhausted after walking a total of nine miles in the heat. "Im gonna drag that aquatic basterd out of the lake and make him set this shit up!" he said angrily.

"Come on in, the waters great!" Wade yelled to them again, he'd been yelling at them to come play with him for an hour.

"Think we should take him up on that offer," Logan said. Given the heat, swimming wasn't a bad idea. Logan loved the water anyway. He grabbed the remaining pool noodles and started towards the lake.

"Why the hell did we bring those over?" Victor asked, referring to the pink foam noodles.

"So we can beat the shit out of Wade!" Logan replied.

"Screw that, Im gonna drown the basterd!"

Leaving their clothing on a rock to air out in the sun the two waded into the freezing lake, cringing as the ice cold water submerged their skin.

Victor let out a squeak when the water reached his groin, feeling his genitals recoil in horror, "I thought you said it was great!" he accused.

"I lied," Wade shrugged, "and cats don't like water do they?"

Victor glared at the man. He liked water well enough, he just didn't like cold water. The temperature didn't seem to be bothering Logan as much, it had been a long time since he swam in a lake, or swam at all for that matter.

"Come on pussy!," as an afterthought to the murderous glare he received, Wade added "cat."

Screw the cold! Victor dove forwards and swam madly for the mercenary.

Wade kicked his feet and effortlessly glided away from the swimming tiger, knowing he was a faster swimmer, at home in his element he liked to think, though he had many elements.

A painful slap rang out across the lake, Wade stopped in stunned surprise. It took a moment to notice the stinging on his back. "Ouch!" he declared.

Logan stood behind him with a pink pool noodle.

Victor caught up behind Wade. the tides had turned. An evil grin split his face as Logan tossed him the remaining noodle.

So this is how it would end, Wade thought, beat to death by a couple of wet, naked, hairy guys with pink pool noodles. Even with so many other things the image inspired.

In defense, he attempted to employ his swordsman skills with the flimsy noodle. Even though he failed it was still an impressive use of a foam tube.

The two ferals immediately began battering the man with wicked glee shining on their faces. It was difficult to maneuver away quickly in shallow water, so every hit slapped into Wades sides and back. They were using all the force behind their muscles, not holding back, determined to beat the source of their annoyance till every inch was red and raw.

Unfortunately, being Wade, the mercenary was crafty and quick. Like an eel he slipped under the surface and out of another situation, surfacing some distance away.

In frustration and the sudden absence of a target, the brothers began beating each other instead.

"How quickly they turn on each other," Wade mused, shaking his head.

Logan had gained the use of Wade's discarded pool noodle and was beating Victor twice as hard.

At least they were having fun this time.

Wade went under again, swimming far around the combatants in foam melee, and resurfaced next to the shore. For all their beating Wade sported not a single tender spot, but the redness lingered.

He dried himself off and started a fire as the sun was going down, making sure both Victor and Logan's clothes were well hidden.

This was going to be a fun camping trip indeed.


End file.
